Los Ponies nunca cambian
by Veronica.Corp-MBR
Summary: ya harto de todo en la vida, de la muerte, de los saqueadores, de los negreros... de todo el yermo un día se aventura en él y acaba en un mundo totalmente opuesto al suyo, un mundo pacifico, colorido, alegre... podrá encajar en él, podrán la amistad de los elementos de la armonia borrar todas esa cicatrices que el yermo le ha hecho en su corazón CROSSOVER Fallout / My Little Pony
1. Chapter 1

Cap-1 Otro día igual

Era un hermoso día en PonyVille, los pegasos tenían programada durante toda esa semana, siete días con un cielo totalmente despejado, libre de nubes, y al hacer tan buen día casi todos los sementales, yeguas, potros, y potras de PonyVille estaban en la calle disfrutando del sol que su amada princesa Celestia les brindaba, no había excepciones, ni si quiera el grupito de moda de Equestria, las mane6, quiso perderse este día, y decidieron salir al mercado todas juntas, para más tarde hacer una fiesta con Pinkie Pie y luego por la noche una pijamada…

-¡vamos Dashie!- dijo dando saltos Pinkie -¡será divertido!-

-eso, Rainbow Dash, no seas aguafiestas- la dijo Rarity

-ya os lo he dicho, no me van esas cursilerías- dijo Dash algo harta –las pijamadas, los spas… esas cosas no son mi estilo-

-vamos compañera- la azuzó AppleJack

-nos… nos lo pasaremos muy bien todas juntas- dijo Fluttershy con su habitual tono de voz

-¡si, nos maquillaremos, hablaremos de chicos, uhm… y también…!-

-Rarity- dijo AJ poniendo su casco en la boca de la modista –estás hablando con Rainbow, lo que la estás diciendo no ayuda-

-¡pero… si vinieras, sería la primera pijamada en la que estamos todas juntas!- dijo Pinkie poniendo ojos de cachorrito

-no… lo… lo siento, pero no- dijo Dash intentando esquivar la enternecedora mirada de su amiga rosa

-sabes que también jugaremos a verdad o prenda ¿no?- la dijo la unicornio blanca a la pegaso cian

-si… ¿y qué con eso?-

-que a lo mejor no quieres venir por eso, porque te da MIEDO responder a algo, podría ser que tienes MIEDO a que alguna pregunta embarazosa salga de boca de alguna de nosotras, o que tengas que hacer algo a lo que tengas MIEDO…- dijo maliciosamente Rarity

-¿miedo? Ja, yo no tengo miedo A NADA- dijo ella muy segura de sí misma

-pues demuéstralo- dijo Twilight haciendo que Dash se tragase más el anzuelo

-¡claro que lo probaré! Esta noche, veréis lo valiente que soy, puedo hacer cualquier cosa-

-entonces me alegra saber que al final vendrás a la pijamada, me hace tanta ilusión que esta noche estemos las seis juntas- dijo alegremente Twilight

-¡¿qué?! Yo no… espera… pero… aaaaaaaah, no vale, me habéis tendido una trampa- dijo Dash enfadada con sus amigas

-jajaja… vamos Dash no te pongas asi- la dijo AJ

-sí, si frunces tanto el ceño y el hocico te saldrán arrugas- la recriminó Rarity intentando disimular la risa

-¡AAAAAAAAH MAMI SOCORROOO!-

Las mane6 se dieron la vuelta sorprendidas ante el grito, y se encontraron a media docena de grifos, se mostraban fieros y portaban espadas…

-¡MI MUFFIN!- gritó una pegaso gris desesperada

-¡SILENCIO!- rugió el grifo más alto, el cual parecía ser el jefe

Era un grifo entrado en años, musculoso, de color negro, lleno de cicatrices, le faltaba un trozo de su pico y llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo

-¡Y TU GROB, sujeta bien a esa mocosa!- dijo refiriéndose a el grifo que retenía a la pequeña

-claro Sirius- le respondió Grob -¡como alguien haga alguna heroicidad, la parto el cuello!-

-¡MAMA!- dijo llorando la pequeña

-¡Dinky… dejadla, si queréis un rehén usadme a…!- Derpy no pudo acabar de hablar ya que uno de los grifos la tiró al suelo de una bofetada

-¡jajajaja… mira Chat, pero que bruto eres, la has roto!- dijo uno de los grifos acercándose a la pegaso gris dolorida en el suelo –¡mira tío, MIRA SUS OJOS la has debido de joder algo dentro jajajaja!-

-yo creo que ya los tenía así antes- dijo Chat pensativo contemplado esos ojos dispares y llorosos

-JonJon, Chat, si habéis acabado con la comedia, podemos empezar a trabajar- dijo un grifo bastante musculoso de una forma tranquila y fría

-tu siempre tan centrado en el trabajo Brody- dijo alegremente JonJon

-¡LLORÓN!- bramó al grifo más joven

-si Chat- dijo "llorón" –ahora mismo-

El joven grifo saco de su alforja un inmenso saco y se dirigió a toda la plaza

-es… escu… (Aclara su garganta)¡Escuchadme pazguatos, no somos asesinos, no queremos matar a nadie, solo queremos vuestro dinero y vuestros objetos de valor, ahora, sin montar ningún numerito, depositad, vuestras joyas y vuestros bits en mi saco!-

-idiota- dijo por lo bajo Sirius a "llorón"

"llorón" fue con el saco pony por pony haciéndoles depositar todo lo que llevaran encima, dinero, joyas, prendas caras… cualquier cosa por la que luego pudieran sacar dinero

-¡deberíamos darles una paliza!- se quejó Rainbow a Twilight –entre todas (mira a Fluttershy tumbada en el suelo temblando) bueno, entre casi-todas, deberíamos de ser capaces de darles una buena para que no vuelvan-

-Rainbow, si hacemos algo, a Dinky la…- a Twilight la costaba decirlo

-dulzura sé cómo te sientes, pero no podemos poner en peligro la vida de esa potra- le dijo AppleJack a Rainbow Dash

-¡vosotras, dejad de cuchichear, y poned los bit en la bolsa!- dijo nervioso "llorón"

-oh, que modales, ni si quiera un por favor- dijo indignada Rarity depositando su dinero en la bolsa

-¡TU TAMBIÉN!- dijo innecesariamente alto a la pegaso tendida en el suelo

Fluttershy ante el grito solo se hizo un ovilló en el suelo y empezó a llorar, las cinco restantes yeguas le miraron con ganas de despedazarle, hasta que hizo algo que ninguna se esperaba; "llorón" miro a los lados, y tuvo suerte, ninguno de su banda estaba prestándole atención, así que se puso de rodillas al nivel de Fluttershy y la trato de consolar…

-lo… lo siento, no quería gritarte- dijo arrepentido a la pegaso amarilla, confundiendo a todas, Fluttershy paro de llorar, para mirarle a los ojos, con los suyos vidriosos aun

-¿por qué… hacéis esto?- pregunto Fluttershy al joven

-lo siento… por favor, colaborad… quizá no pueda decir lo mismo de mis, compañeros, pero y… yo… yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie- Fluttershy le miró de forma triste, pero comprensiva, sacó el dinero que tenía acerco el saco y lo hecho

-gra… gracias- tartamudeó por lo bajo el joven grifo aun algo esquivo

Fluttershy había notado algo en el rostro del joven grifo…

-¡APARTA NOVATO!- dijo JonJon tirando al suelo al comprensivo ladrón -¡VAYA, MIRA QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ!-

JonJon miraba a Fluttershy con una mirada muy tenebrosa, y que mostraba intenciones no demasiado buenas…

-¡bonito flanco!- y la dio un azote

-aaaah- gimió Fluttershy empezando a llorar de nuevo

-¡te gusta eh…!- dijo regocijándose

Una pezuña blanca, más veloz que un rayo, impactó en la cara del baboso grifo, tirándolo casi al suelo, Rarity estaba delante de Fluttershy con un casco en alto

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA GAÑAN!- grito totalmente fuera de sí la modista, al rato todas las demás estaban junto a ella protegiendo a su amiga

-¡mira pequeña!- dijo Grob –parece que les importa bien poco, que te rebane el cuello-

-¡VOLVED DONDE ESTABAIS!- exigió Sirius a las mane6 -¿a no ser que queráis hacer muy feliz a Grob?-

Apretando sus dientes y tragándose su orgullo, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, AppleJack y Rainbow Dash volvieron donde estaban, dejando al descubierto a la pobre Fluttershy…

-sabes JonJon- dijo con una ligera sonrisa Chat –creo que después de soportar esta ofensa te mereces un premio, ¿qué dice jefe?-

-excelente idea, JonJon, puedes hacer lo que te plazca con esa pegaso, lo que quieras- le dijo jovialmente al enfermo grifo

-¡¿de verdad, lo que quiera?!- le preguntó JonJon emocionado a su jefe, para asegurarse de no haber oído mal

-¡auh!- unas filas más atrás, una unicornio verde azulado con una cutie mark de una lira, y las mejillas algo sonrojadas, exclamaba de sorpresa

–Bon Bon, ahora te parece el mejor momento para eso- la recrimino a la yegua color crema y con la melena purpura que la acompañaba

-¿eh, Lyra de qué hablas?- pregunto extrañada Bon Bon

-¿no me acabas de tocar el culo?- la preguntó Lyra algo confundida

Mientras discutían una sombra ágilmente se abría paso entre la multitud de ponies hasta el lugar donde estaban los grifos asaltantes…

-si JonJon, lo que quieras, por favor, sírvete, se el tiempo que llevas quejándote de no encontrar "algo caliente"-

-jojojojo… yo solo quería divertirme un poco contigo- dijo JonJon con una mirada de loco a la aterrada pegaso –pero ahora, jojojojo-

-no… por favor- dijo Fluttershy con un hilo de voz

-sabes Grob, ya tenemos un rehén, y dos son multitud- le hecho una mirada indiferente a Grob y simplemente le dijo –mátala-

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!- grito desgarradoramente la pequeña Dinky a su madre, mientras todos los demás veían con horror como un feliz Grob extendía una de sus garras y se disponía a seccionar la tráquea de la pequeña unicornio

-¡POR FAVOR AYUDA!- suplico Derpy aun dolorida en el suelo

…

BANG

-¡¿UOH… De dónde salió eso?!- dijo Rainbow Dash sorprendida

Un inmenso tronido se escuchó por toda la plaza

-ya he escuchado suficiente- dijo una voz calmada de la nada

Al lado de Fluttershy y JonJon estaba un ser que jamás habían visto ninguno de los presentes… Quien hablaba era un ser bípedo, envuelto en un guardapolvos marrón bastante viejo, con un sombrero muy parecido al de AppleJack, su rostro, era negro como el carbón con unos grandes e inexpresivos ojos rojos, y a sus espaldas lleva una inmensa mochila, más grande que un pony, en su mano derecha sostenía en alto un extraño tubo negro con gravados dorados y con una inscripción en él, también dorada, y de la punta de este salía humo…


	2. Chapter 2

Cap-2 Al estilo de Nevada

-¡CAIDA DEL AGUILA!- grito el bípedo

y en el sitio, sobre una sola pata, dio un giro de 360 grados, dándole una inmensa patada en el pecho a JonJon, el cual al recibir el impacto, puso una cara de dolor indescriptible, con los ojos en blanco y con el pico abierto luchando por respirar, no lo consiguió, y este se desplomo en el suelo totalmente inconsciente

-vaya, a donde vaya…- prosiguió –siempre hay saqueadores-

-por favor…- dijo una voz quebrada –salva… a mi hija-

El ser bípedo ignoró por completo la situación en la que se había metido y se acercó a la pegaso grisácea y bizca que estaba tirada en el suelo

-tranquila- dijo poniéndose a su nivel y tendiéndola una especie de garra enguantada –ya lo hice-

Derpy se sirvió de ella para levantarse, le miraba confusa a esos inmensos e inexpresivos ojos rojos, al encontrarse tan cerca, pudo apreciar que era una especie de máscara, y no su auténtico rostro

-mamiiii- dijo la pequeña potra abrazando a su madre por sorpresa

-¡mi muffin!- dijo ella abrazándola fuerte -¡¿cómo te has librado?!-

-cuando se oyó ese trueno el grifo puso una cara rara y se cayó al suelo, y como no se levantaba corrí- la explico de manera acelerada a su madre la potra

-¡¿GROB?!- dijo aterrado Chat

Todos los presentes echaron un vistazo a donde se encontraba el grifo que recluía a Dinky, estaba tirado en el suelo con sus extremidades extendidas, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y entre ambos un agujero del que emanaba un ligero torrente de sangre…

-lo… ¡LO HAS MATADO!- recrimino Chat al ser el crimen

Todos miraban con horror el cuerpo sin vida de Grob, las moscas empezaban a pulular por el agujero de su frente, y la ira en el rostro de Sirius aumentaba…

-si- contesto simplemente el extraño

-¡¿qué eres, QUE DEMONIOS ERES?!- le exigió Sirius observando el cadáver

-vete de aquí- dijo el ser

-no creo que solo con una petición quieran irse después de lo que has hecho- dijo Derpy aun aterrada, nunca había visto un asesinato, y por las caras que mostraban los demás ponies, parecía que ellos tampoco, esto para el extraño no pasó desapercibido

-no se lo decía a ellos…- la miro a los ojos de nuevo –te lo decía a ti-

Aprovechando que bajó la guardia uno de los grifos, Chat, se acercó por detrás con una de sus garras en alto, dispuesto a despedazarle

-¡BICHO RARO, CUIDAD…!- gritó Pinkie al bípedo para advertirle del peligro

Antes de que acabara de advertirle, el ser aun de espaldas y de cuclillas, alzó su mano libre y agarro a la primera la garra del grifo

-esto puede ponerse algo violento y muy desagradable- y comenzó a apretar más fuerte la garra de Chat

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- Chat cayó de rodillas ante el inmenso dolor

Derpy y su hija salieron escopetadas de la plaza del mercado, junto con muchos otros ponies que aprovecharon la ocasión para salir por patas, y dejar al extraño ser los grifos, ya que este parecía estar de su parte, tan solo unos pocos se quedaron a ver el resto de la pelea, entre ellos se encontraban las mane6

-para ellos… no sé- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que Sirius le hico antes -pero para vosotros… vuestra peor pesadilla-

Se incorporó y se puso enfrente Chat, aun en el suelo recuperándose del dolor y sujetándose la garra apresada con la libre intentando liberarse desesperadamente, sin ningún éxito…

-Twilight, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó aterrada Fluttershy

-nunca… nunca había visto algo así en mi vida- dijo Twilight

-¡VAMOS BICHO RARO DALES UNA PATA EN EL CULO!- vitoreaba Pinkie Pie mientras devoraba un cubo de palomitas

-¡ese tío mató a un grifo, y es muy probable que también se haya cargado al idiota ese de ahí!- dijo AppleJack señalando al inconsciente JonJon –y que tenga pensado hacer lo mismo al que tiene agarrado-

-bueno, ya…- los ánimos de Pinkie se desinflaron en seguida

-y que…- dijo "llorón" que aún estaba donde le había tirado antes JonJon –sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría-

Las seis yeguas le miraron extrañadas…

-una cosa, es robar o asaltar… pero matar, violar… ellos se lo buscaron, era cuestión de tiempo- dijo algo decaído

-pero, ellos… por cosas horribles que hayan hecho, aun así… son tus amigos ¿no?- le dijo Twilight intentando de comprenderle

-¿quién te ha dicho que son mis amigos?-

El ser seguía apretando la garra del grifo, cada vez con más fuerza, ya se podía oír crujir sus huesos, Chat estaba de rodillas aguantando las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir al exterior, al igual que los gritos de dolor, no quería darle ese gusto, el grifo desistió de intentar librarse y en su lugar intento rebanarle la cara con sus otras garras, el bípedo con un rápido movimiento, se agachó evitando las garras de Chat, y con su pierna derecha dio un barrido al suelo…

-¡PATADA RANGER!-

El grifo, al encontrarse a dos patas cuando hizo el barrido, cayó al suelo y una vez tirado en él, con la pierna izquierda le dio una poderosa patada en el pecho rompiéndole algunas costillas y dejándolo inconsciente…

-¿siguiente?- dijo indicando con su mano derecha a Brody y a Sirius que se acercaran

El musculoso grifo alzó el vuelo tomando impulso con sus patas traseras, mientras que Sirius desenvaino su espada y se precipitó contra el bípedo, el forastero se limitó a sacar un cuchillo dentado de su cinturón

-¡BASTARDO!- bramó Sirius mientras cargaba contra él

Y un duelo de esgrima dio comienzo, el cuchillo del bípedo y la espada del grifo danzaban chocando uno con otro, a pesar de ser uno más corto que el otro, el combate era muy reñido, y todo apuntaba a que el bípedo iba a ganar, hasta que Sirius consiguió que este soltara el cuchillo…

-¡TU FIN ENGENDRO!- dijo el grifo preparado para darle el golpe de gracia

-no puedo mirar- dijo Rarity tapándose los ojos con sus cascos

Pero el extraño tenía más sorpresas guardadas, con su garra derecha hizo mano de nuevo del extraño tubo negro y dorado, y cuando la espada casi estaba a punto de cortarle, él apunto el extremo opuesto del tubo a la espada y otro tronido se escuchó, la espada se partió y gran parte de la hoja de esta salió volando…

-¡OLÉ!- gritó el extraño

Lanzó el tubo que sujetaba al aire por encima de su cabeza, y dio una vuelta en el sitio, mientras sacaba de su cinturón un palo negro pequeño, el cual se desplegó formando uno casi tan largo como la espada de Sirius, y con la fuerza tomada en el giro se le estampó el palo en la cara…

-¡OTRO MENOS YUHUUU!- vitoreó Pinkie con un banderín

-eso ha sido… ¿diferente?- dijo Twilight pensativa

Sirius acabó de caer al suelo, otorgándole al bípedo unos segundos de tranquilidad y descanso, los cuales no duraron mucho, ya que el grifo Brody caía en picado, dispuesto a cargar contra él y partirle todos los huesos de su cuerpo…

-eres previsible- le dijo el ser al grifo

El tubo que tiró al aire antes empezó a caer, y este lo agarró de nuevo, apuntó el cilindro a Brody y disparo

BANG

El grito de Brody se escuchó por todo el pueblo, de su ala derecha empezó a surgir un líquido carmesí, este empezó a perder el control y acabó estrellándose contra un carro de manzanas que había en la plaza…

-ahora…- dijo el forastero mirando a "llorón" y dirigiéndose a donde él estaba, que era precisamente donde también estaban las seis ponies de la armonía

-no me hagas nada- dijo enseguida el joven alzando sus garras –no soy como ellos, me rindo-

-¡ERES UN COBARDE!- rugió Sirius

-no… por favor… tu no…- Rarity estaba en shock no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

-el único cobarde aquí eres tú- dijo el ser analizando la situación

Sirius se había recuperado del golpe y había decidido irse mientras el bípedo se encargaba de los dos restantes miembros de su banda, contaba con el tiempo justo para escaquearse sin ser visto, pero para su desgracia la lucha contra el grifo culturista no duro ni dos segundos, y el joven grifo, ese incompetente… se había rendido, no le quedó otra, agarró al primer pony que se le cruzó.

Había tomado como escudo a una pequeña potra, una unicornio, de pelaje blanco y sin cutie mark, de melena lila, y ojos verdes

-Sweetie Belle…- dijo Rarity con un hilo de voz

**GRACIAS POR LEERME, POR FAVOR, AYÚDENME A CORREGIR POSIBLES FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA MEDIANTE MENSAJERÍA PRIVADA, GRACIAS ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Cap-3 Puños de acero

-hermana… socorro- dijo la pequeña al borde del llanto

-¡suéltala aguilucho!- dijo AppleJack desafiante -¡ya estás de lodo hasta el cuello!-

-¡somos seis… no, espera, siete… contra uno, suéltala!- dijo Pinkie Pie

-déjala… y vete- dijo Fluttershy lo más alto y autoritaria que pudo sonar

La tensión que había en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Sirius había atrapado a Sweetie Belle y no tenía intención de dejarla ir hasta que se hiciera lo que él dijera, la acercó más a él y la puso lo que quedaba de su espada en la garganta…

-¡ATRÁS HE DICHO!-

Refunfuñando todos hicieron caso al grifo y retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos, hasta el extraño retrocedió unos pocos pasos…

-cuidado- dijo el bípedo intentando calmarlo con un tono de voz suave

-¿CUIDADO? JA- se burló el grifo Sirius –eso debería decírtelo yo a ti-

-ya está… se acabó- dijo el forastero

-¿qué me quieres decir montón de mierda?- dijo Sirius intentando parecer tan sereno como cuando llego al pueblo

-Esto es el fin… echa un vistazo a tu alrededor, ya has perdido no quieras empeorarlo aún más, acéptalo con algo de dignidad-

-si te entregas ahora y sueltas a la hermana de mi amiga, me encargare personalmente que la princesa sea benévola contigo y tus amigos, a pesar de lo que intentasteis hacer- dijo Twilight adelantándose unos pasos hasta donde estaba el bipedo

Sirius no pudo evitar reírse de todo lo dicho anteriormente, se rió como un completo lunático

-¡VOSOTROS MISMOS LO HABÉIS DICHO, YA TODO ES UN GRAN PEDAZO DE MIERDA, NO TENGO NADA QUE PERDER, Y MUCHO QUE GANAR SI ESTO ME SALE BIEN!-

-tienes la oportunidad de rectificar y hacer lo correcto, no la desperdicies- dijo el extraño ser

-JA, buen intento, pero olvídalo, jamás me atraparéis, somos "Las Garras de Ícaro" la banda más despiadada del sur de Asgard-

-querrás decir erais- dijo Rainbow Dash con bravuconería –solo quedas tú-

-¿Banda, en serió?- dijo incrédulo el extranjero –conozco a drogadictos del yermo con complejo de saqueador con más potencial que vosotros-

-¡CALLATÉ!-

-mira, no sé lo que eres ni lo que quieres, pero por favor, no lo provoques-

-no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí, nunca acaba el día sin que me vea sumergido en una situación así- la respondió sin mirarla

-¿co… co… como has, dicho?- dijo ella aterrada, no se podía ni imaginar cómo alguien podía tener que lidiar con algo así todos los días

-de todas maneras… ¿qué es eso del Yermo?- preguntó la bibliotecaria intentando quitar esa respuesta de su mente

-¡DEJAD DE CUCHICHEAR ENTRE VOSOTROS!-

Sirius retrocedió lentamente aun con su espada en alto y amenazando con cortarle el cuello a la pobre Sweetie Belle

-primera lección niña, en una negociación, nunca debes apartar la vista de la persona con la que intentas razonar-

-¿cómo puedes actuar tan tranquilo?- dijo la pony morada casi temblando –la hermana de mi amiga está ahí, con un psicópata que amenaza con cortarla el cuello-

-segunda lección, muéstrate tranquilo y calmado, debes de dar la sensación de tenerlo todo bajo control, aunque no tengas ni la menor idea de lo que estás haciendo, si muestras miedo o cualquier otra cosa que no sea una sensación de calma, podrías alterar al tipo con el que intentas negociar, ahora mismo, este tío, está pasando por una situación de mucho estrés, y si le alteras más, podría hacer una estupidez-

-¿una estupidez?- dijo Twilight tragando en seco

-si, por ejemplo, usar ese pela manzanas con la pequeña-

Eso no ayudo mucho a Twilight a que se calmara por lo que el extraño la miro fijamente a los ojos y la dijo…

-no te preocupes, solo déjamelo a mí, no permitiré que nadie muera-

-Sirius…- dijo "llorón" aun tirado en el suelo –acepta el trato de la unicornio, esto se está poniendo muy feo, por el amor del de arriba, somos bandidos, no asesinos de niños-

-¡DIOS LLORÓN, CUANDO QUIERA TÚ OPINIÓN TE LA PEDIRÉ, A SI QUE CIERRA EL PICO Y NI ME HABLES ENTIENDES; COBARDE, COBARDE, COBARDE, COBARDE… EN QUE ESTARÍA PENSADO CUANDO DECIDÍ DEJARTE ENTRAR!-

-¡eh! la cosa no va con él, la cosa va contigo, pero si quieres un consejo: deberías de hacer caso al chico-

-¡CÁLLATE!- le ordenó Sirius

-de tu "banda" solo quedas tú, y eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que cualquier cosa que te haga su presi… princesa, no puede ser peor que lo que te hará aquel para el que trabajes cuando se entere de lo que ha pasado aquí-

-yo… yo no trabajo para nadie, ¿no sé de qué me estás hablando?- dijo muy nervioso el antiguo cabecilla del grupo -¿pero… cómo lo supiste?-

-una banda de cinco grifos aficionados son considerados el mayor dolor de muelas de algún sitio, se os ve verdes, os falta sincronía, es obvio que hay alguien con mayor influencia echando os un cable… escucha, si la haces algo a esa pequeña, no debes temerle a la guardia, ni al titiritero que controla tus cuerdas, ni a su hermana, ni a la princesa… me deberías temer a mí- le dijo de una manera muy fría al grifo negro

-¿sabes qué? ya me da igual todo, si me entrego, me encarcelaran y me mataran en la cárcel, si escapo, me mataran en cuanto me vean asomar de nuevo la cabeza, y si mato a la cría, tú lo harás…-

-tú lo has dicho, esto no tendrá un final feliz, entrégate, y podré hacer algo por ti, podría ayudarte- dijo el bípedo intentando darle esperanzas

-ayudarme, nadie puede ayudarme, haga lo que haga estoy jodido, así que… ¡QUE OS JODAN A TODOS!-

Sirius se preparó para cortarle el cuello a la pequeña, todo había acabado, las negociaciones habían fracasado, y ahora alguien lo pagaría… empezaron a aflorar los gritos de todos los que quedaban en la plaza, lamentos, suplicas, maldiciones… el mundo parecía ir a cámara lenta

-¡NO POR FAVOR DETENTE!- le suplico Twilight

-¡LO PAGARAS COBARDE!- dijo AppleJack a punto de explotar

-¡SWETIE BELLE!- grito Rarity lo más fuerte que pudo

-¡ERES MALO, Y LOS MALOS NUNCA SE SALEN CON LA SUYA!- dijo Pinkie Pie muy enfadada y con lágrimas en sus ojos

Twilight no podía contener sus emociones y empezó a despotricar contra la criatura, que hacía tan solo unos segundos la había asegurado que todo saldría bien

-¡eres un imbécil, un irresponsable, un monstruo y un mentiroso, me dijiste que no moriría nadie más, que… ¿qué es eso, qué es ese brillo en tus ojos?!-

Todo proseguía a cámara lenta, pero para el extranjero, en verdad estaba pasando a cámara lenta, a una velocidad de apenas cinco segundos por minuto, un brillo eléctrico se apoderó de sus ojos, y para lo que el parecía un ritmo calmado saco de nuevo ese cilindro negro y dorado de antes, apuntó a la garra en la que Sirius tenía su espada y jaló el gatillo.

Para el todo lo que aconteció iba a un ritmo pausado y lento, pero para los que lo rodeaban fue todo lo contrario...

El bípedo saco de su guardapolvo de nuevo el tubo a una velocidad casi imposible y lo disparó

BANG

Todos vieron como la garra donde el grifo negro tenía la espada se convertía en un muñón ensangrentado mientras la espada caía contra el suelo y la pequeña Sweetie Belle corría horrorizada hacía su hermana; por otra parte, el bípedo echó a correr contra el grifo mutilado, mientras se dirigía hacia él guardo de nuevo el extraño arma, y sacó de uno de los bolsillos exteriores de su prenda una especie de anillo metálico que ocupaba casi todos sus dedos, una vez frente a él, le enganchó del cuello y con la mano del bizarro anillo le empezó a golpear sirviéndose de este para afligirle más daño, a una velocidad incomparable…

-¿hermana… que es esa cosa?- dijo Sweetie Belle aterrada por el violento espectáculo

-no lo sé cielo, tu solo no mires, no mires- decía Rarity una y otra vez mientras la abrazaba y la impedía ver lo que acontecía

El extranjero descargo una lluvia de puñetazos contra el líder de la banda, para acabar alzándolo y estrellándolo contra el suelo, el grifo ahora estaba tirado en la calle con toda la cara llena de golpes e incluso alguna que otra brecha en la cabeza…

-niña…- dijo el bípedo con la suela de una de sus botas en la cabeza del grifo -¿estás bien, te ha llegado a hacer daño?-

-no- dijo aterrada Sweetie Belle ante semejante escena

-¿segura?- dijo el bípedo haciendo algo más de presión en el cráneo del grifo

-no, no tiene nada- dijo Rarity temerosa

-es bueno oírlo- dijo el extraño liberando al mutilado grifo

-¿supongo que te tendré que permitirte vivir?- dijo con asco en su voz a Sirius

Sirius se intentó incorporar y decir algo, pero las fuerzas le abandonaron y se desmayó en un charco formado por su propia sangre

** Esto fue todo por hoy, gracias de nuevo por leerme y por sus reviews, ¿que les pareció la nueva portada?**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap-4 El mensajero

-¿qué hago con ellos jefa?-

-¿cómo?- preguntó confusa la unicornio morada

-¿qué, qué hago con ellos?- insistió de nuevo el forastero -¿qué hacéis por aquí con escoria como esta?-

-bueno…- dijo Twilight pensante –me imagino que la guardia se los llevará para luego procesarles y formarles un juicio donde se decidirá su sentencia-

-¿un sistema con leyes que se siguen a raja tabla, ¡y justo!? Eso no lo veo todos los días ¿ni un linchamiento?-

-¡por todos los corrales, por supuesto que no!- dijo muy indignada la pony vaquera

-a mí me da igual lo que hagan conmigo- dijo un joven grifo de plumas marrones oscuras

Todos volvieron a depositar su atención al grifo remanente

-cierto, me faltabas tú- dijo el bípedo preparando de nuevo su extraña arma por si acaso -¿a qué viene ese pesimismo?-

-vamos tú no has hecho nada malo…- dijo Fluttershy acercándose a "llorón" -no heriste a nadie, ni te resististe, no creo que seas malo, solo que no supiste ver que con quienes ibas no eran buena compañía-

-tú lo has dicho, no he hecho nada- dijo el grifo con la cabeza agachada ocultando su rostro tras su flequillo de plumas

-iban a violarte…- dijo "llorón" enfadado mirando a Fluttershy –y yo no habría hecho nada, aunque hubieras gritado, pataleado, suplicado, sido golpeada, ¡YO NO HABRÍA HECHO NADA! Como todas las anteriores veces… yo solo, me habría quedado ahí mirando sin decir o hacer nada-

Fluttershy se fijó más detenidamente en los ojos del joven grifo, enseguida vio lo que creyó ver en un principio en ellos, vio terror, ira, miedo, tristeza, frustración, impotencia, y un profundo odio contra uno mismo

-en cada pueblo que parábamos, lo mismo, entrar, amenazar, robar, y como habéis podido ver, hasta a veces algo más… perverso, solo… al principio me metía, y solo conseguía que me partieran las alas, las siguientes veces intenté razonar con ellos, incluso renunciar a mi parte del saqueo para que no lo hicieran, tampoco mejoraba las cosas, solo las empeoraba, al final opté por ignorarlo, pero tampoco podía hacer eso, ¡HE ESTADO APUNTO DE VOLVERME LOCO! Más de una noche… pensaba en colarme en sus tiendas mientras dormían y cortar el problema de raíz, ¡PERO TAMPOCO PODÍA HACER ESO!-

El grifo se estaba quebrando ante un montón de ponies curiosos, que al observar que el peligro había cesado salieron de sus escondites para observar el campo de batalla en el que se había convertido la plaza del mercado

-si según tú te faltaban agallas para hacer lo que tenías que hacer- dijo el bípedo poniéndose enfrente de Fluttershy y el grifo -¿por qué te uniste a una banda, no tienes lo que hay que tener para ser un saquedor?-

-no éramos saqueadores… éramos bandidos, éramos… ba, eso que más da, supongo, que me uní a ellos por el romanticismo, no sé, una estupidez- el grifo miro a los ojos al bípedo y le suplicó –por favor, solo hazlo-

-¿qué quieres que haga por ti?- preguntó el bípedo haciéndose el tonto

-lo sabes muy bien- dijo bajando sus ojos a las garras enguantadas donde el extraño agarraba su bizarra arma

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo Pinkie Pie dejando caer su mandíbula casi hasta el suelo

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-¿para qué te importa?-

-me has pedido algo bastante inusual, normalmente suelen pedirme todo lo contrario, así que lo mínimo que podrías hacer por mí es contestarme a mis preguntas- replico el extraño

-Tengo quince- dijo el grifo aun con la mirada en el arma

-¿quince?- dijo sorprendida Rarity mientras se llevaba los cascos a la boca

-¿pero si solo eres un crio?- le dijo el bípedo con lastima en su voz -¿no tienes a nadie más que cuide de ti, padre, madre, tio, tia…?

-nadie- dijo agachando la cabeza esperando el impacto -ya te respondí, ahora hazlo-

-de acuerdo- dijo sin vacilaciones el extraño –un trato es un trato-

Apuntó a la cabeza de "llorón" y se preparó para disparar

-¿últimas palabras?- le preguntó secamente

-¿co… c… como?- respondió con una voz temblorosa

-¿ninguna? Bien, a mí eso siempre me pareció una tontería- respondió el forastero de la misma forma que antes

-¡NO!- dijo Fluttershy en un tono anormalmente alto para ella -¡no pienso dejar que lo hagas!-

Fluttershy se interpuso entre el arma y la cabeza del grifo y con un gran valor, salió en defensa suya, para sorpresa de "llorón", más ponies de inmediato apoyaron a la pegaso

-¡es solo un crio estúpido, no se merece eso!- dijo un pony de tierra anciano

-andar perdido por la vida no es un crimen, por favor… ¿señor? ignórele- asintió la alcaldesa la cual había salido de su escondite

-¡lo único que necesitas es convertir ese ceño fruncido en una sonrisa y todo te ira mejor!- dijo Pinkie Pie intentando animar al chico

Un montón de ponies rodeaban al forastero, a la pegaso amarilla y al grifo marrón, uniéndose para darle ánimos y hacerle recapacitar sobre la vida…

Pero el joven grifo solo sentía más rabia por dentro, todas esas personas a las que había maltratado hacía apenas unos minutos, a las que había aterrorizado y obliga a despojarse de sus posesiones, le estaban dando su perdón…

-yo, yo… no lo merezco- decía el grifo al borde de otro ataque de nervios -¡NO ME MEREZCO EL PERDÓN DE NINGUNO DE VOSOTROS!-

-tienes razón…- dijo el ahora verdugo, apuntando su arma de nuevo a la cabeza de "llorón" –no te lo mereces-

Fluttershy, la cual seguía aun en la trayectoria del disparo, fue apartada por la mano libre del extraño, y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, contempló como el arma era disparada…

BANG

Un silencio sepulcral se formó al acto, todos miraban estupefactos y con un nudo en la garganta que les impedía tragar, el pequeño agujero humeante que se había formado en el suelo a pocos centímetros de donde estaba el grifo.

-escúchame bien- dijo con una voz y un porte autoritario –tú dices que no puedes aceptar su perdón, que no puedes vivir con lo que has hecho y que tampoco podrás jamás perdonarte a ti mismo, te contaré un pequeño secreto de la vida, cuando haces algo así, y tienes el más mínimo ápice de conciencia en tu interior, es imposible perdonarse, ni vivir con ello, con el tiempo la gente te dirá que lo ha olvidado y que te perdona, pero eso no te bastará-

-entonces… ¿cómo se sigue adelante?- dijo "llorón" haciendo gala de su sobrenombre

-ganándote ese perdón, haciendo tanto bien como mal has hecho para enmendarlo y hacer que ese perdón, de verdad valga la pena-

-muy bien… (snif) lo haré- dijo el grifo remanente, recobrando la compostura, secándose las lágrimas y poniéndose en pie –esto… gracias, por no matarme-

El bípedo se puso de rodillas para estar a su nivel y con su mano libre le alborotó las plumas de su flequillo

-intenta hacer que no me arrepiente ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo ahora con un tono de voz bastante dulce, casi paternal –y ahora vete, la guardia no tardara en venir-

-¡si!- dijo con decisión y se dirigió a la espesura del bosque

-¡espera!- dijo el bípedo al grifo marrón -¿cuál es tú nombre?-

-¿mi nombre?- dijo el grifo confuso

-me imagino que no te llamaras de verdad "llorón"- le dijo casi riéndose

-cierto- dijo el grifo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro –mi nombre es Frost, Frost River-

el forastero se puso en pie, y se despidió de él…

-¡que tengas buena suerte Frost River, y que jamás olvides lo que te he enseñado hoy!-

-nunca podría, y ahora… es tu turno- le replicó el grifo

-¿mi turno para qué?-

-tu nombre: extraño-ser-bípedo-destrózalo-todo-

-je je je, mi nombre no es importante, pero la gente simplemente me llama: Courier-

-¿Courier, tengo que creérmelo?- le dijo Frost intentando no sonar demasiado sarcástico

-podrías indagar más, pero seguro que antes de sonsacarme mí nombre la guardia ya te habría puesto bajo arresto, ¡vamos, vete de una vez!-

El grifo se adentró en el bosque y cuando se alejó lo suficiente del pueblo tomó el vuelo rumbo a ningún sitio…

-(espero volverte a ver "courier" muchas gracias)-

Ahora en el pueblo se encontraba el extraño de curioso nombre recogiendo su cuchillo del suelo, mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que era, al no haberse quitado la máscara…

-te estas convirtiendo en un viejo sentimental- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara

Cogió su cuchillo y jugando con él, lo volvió a poner en el hueco del cinturón donde debía estar, ya estaba listo para proseguir su camino tras este pequeño calentamiento, pero al dar un par de pasos enseguida se dio cuenta, tras analizar su situación actual, de que no le dejarían irse tan fácilmente, eso y que poco a poco le estaban encerrando en un circulo


	5. Chapter 5

Cap-5 servicio de correos del Mojave Express

El bípedo se vio rodeado por decenas de ponies multicolor, y la pony que antes había estado a su lado estaba ahora frente a él…

-gracias por tu ayuda- dijo Twilight algo seria –pero me temo que después de lo que hemos visto no podemos dejarte ir-

-explícate- exigió el bípedo

-¡¿cómo puede decir algo así?!- dijo una pony rosa y rubia

-parece que en verdad no supiera lo grabe que es la situación- dijo Rarity por lo bajo a Rainbow Dash

-no me extrañaría, le mató como si nada, ni siquiera se lo pensó- contestó Rainbow a su amiga modista

Y así fue como un motón de murmullos y susurros cambiando impresiones dieron comienzo en la plaza

-tu mataste a ese grifo…- dijo Twilight intentando aparentar firmeza, cuando en realidad estaba aterrada

-si- respondió secamente el extraño

-¿por qué?- dijo ella

-porque iba a matar a la niña- la explicó sin ninguna emoción en su voz y con una gran calma, lo que no la ayudaba a la unicornio purpura a mantener la calma en lo absoluto

-pu… pudiste haberlo intentado de otra manera- dijo Twilight cada vez más asustada –como lo hiciste con los demás-

Hasta ahora no había reparado en lo inmenso, grande y fuerte que parecía la extraña criatura, Twilight tragó en seco

-no había tiempo- dijo Courier serio

-¡¿y entonces con los demás si hubo tiempo?!- dijo Twilight en un tono de voz alto, el cual luego se arrepintió al instante de haberlo usado

-sí, lo hubo- dijo otra vez de una forma fría y serena –y ahora si no tienes más preguntas, debo irme, tengo una cita-

El extraño se volteó y se dirigió hacia una de las calles que salían de la plaza, mientras avanzaba, podía ver el miedo en la cara de cada yegua, semental y potro, todos ellos le abrían según pasaba un pasillo y se alejaban de él, incluso algunos llegaban a tumbarse en el suelo asustados y se tapaban con sus cascos los ojos, como si así no pudiera él verles…

-mejor así que de otra forma- pensó mientras sacudía el polvo de su ropa y proseguía su camino

Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la plaza, dos ponies, una pegaso azul cielo, con los colores del arcoíris en su melena y cola, y una pony de cabellos rubios, un color naranja, con algunas pecas y un sombrero parecido al suyo, se interpusieron en su camino

-¡no tan rápido "Courier"!- dijo Rainbow Dash –¡tienes muchas más preguntas que responder!

-las respondería encantado, pero tengo prisa, luego quizá- dijo con un tono que incluso parecía amable, eran difíciles de ver sus intenciones y emociones con esa mascara negra aun cubriendo su rostro

-¡oh no, luego no, ahora!- insistió el elemento de la lealtad

-me gusta ser puntual-

-pues lo siento por ti y por tu cita compañero, pero no te moverás de aquí hasta que venga la guardia y nos respondas todo lo que queremos saber- dijo la pony de tierra con un acento de campo

-bien dicho AppleJack- dijo Dash

-¿AppleJack, ese es tu nombre?- preguntó ahora más interesado el extranjero

-sí, ¿y que con eso?- preguntó ApleJack preparada para un posible ataque por parte del bípedo

El extraño metió la mano en su guardapolvo de nuevo, muy despacio, pero cuando la sacó, no sacó otra vez su extraña arma, sino un sobre blanco, algo amarillento y se lo tendió al elemento de la honestidad…

-¿qué… qué es esto?- dijo confusa

-tu correo- dijo el aun tendiéndola la mano enguantada con la carta

AppleJack cogió con desconfianza la carta y tras comprobar que efectivamente la carta iba dirigida a ella, extrañada, la guardó en su sombrero y siguió enfrente del ser como si nada…

-curioso sitio para guardar cosas ¿no vas a leerla?- preguntó curioso Courier, ladeando un poco su cabeza y con un tono bastante amable

-no, mientras estés tu aquí no, vi el truquito que usaste con esos grifos antes, y no tengo ganas de que lo uses también conmigo- dijo AppleJack muy seria

-¡deja de intentar liarnos!- dijo Rainbow Dash -¡y haz lo que te decimos!-

-muy bien, ¿podrías recordarme que es lo que querías?- preguntó Courier jugando con ella

-¡QUE TE QUEDES AQUÍ HASTA QUE LA GUARDIA VENGA!- dijo Rainbow desquiciada

-pues vale- dijo hincándose de hombros y dando media vuelta

Todos quedaron extrañados ante el nuevo comportamiento del bípedo, de frio y amenazador, había pasado a ser extrovertido e incluso algo infantil

-te prometo que estaré aquí cuando venga la guardia- dijo mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo exterior izquierdo de su prenda –pero como ya te he dicho, tengo prisa, así que… lo siento-

Lo siguiente que pasó pilló a todos por sorpresa, un brillo azul eléctrico cubrió a Courier y este desapareció ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, confundidas AppleJack y Rainbow Dash preguntaron casi al unísono…

-¡¿TWILGHT QUE ACABA DE PASAR?!-

-¡debe de ser algún hechizo de invisibilidad o de transporte, intenta huir!- dijo Twilight con su cuerno en guardia y cargando energía

-¡debemos encontrarle!- dijo Rarity exaltada, aun con su hermanita pegada a ella -¡pensad en los potros!-

-¡¿es que nadie piensa nunca en los potros?!- dijo Pinkie Pie con expresión dramática

-¿quizá… debamos dejarle ir?- dijo Fluttershy interviniendo como pudo

-¡¿CIELOS DULZURA, TE DISTE UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA!?- dijo AppleJack sujetando a su amiga tímida por los hombros y zarandeándola un poco -¡NO PODENOS HACER ESO!-

-y si vuelve a atacar o a… matar, Fluttershy- dijo Rarity con un tono más calmado y casi escupiendo esa palabra –esta vez ha sido a un puñado de sabandijas, pero quien te asegura que la próxima vez será así-

-¡cierto!- dijo Pinkie Pie alterada dando saltos a su alrededor -¡la próxima vez podría asaltar el tren, robar a un anciano, apalear a un animal indefenso, intentar conquistar Equestria…!-

-¿chicas?- dijo Twilight preocupada

-¿qué ocurre querida, ya sabes dónde está?- preguntó Rarity a Twilight Sparkel

-no está-

-Twilight eso ya lo sabemos- dijo Dash restregándose un casco por su cara en señal de desesperación -¿pero dónde está, a-h-o-r-a?-

-no lo sé… no hay nada, ni rastros de magia, ni residuos de ningún portal, simplemente se fue-

-¡¿CÓMO?!- respondieron las cinco anonadadas

Mientras tanto, algo lejos de la plaza del mercado una silueta, invisible al ojo inexperto, pululaba con gracia y sigilo por las callejuelas de la pequeña urbe que era PonyVille sin llamar la atención de ningún pony, continuo así hasta que encontró lo que andaba buscando.

Courier se detuvo frente un árbol con ventas y puerta, el cartel que tenía este en frente decía "Biblioteca" como sería algo extraño que una puerta "se abriera sola", primero decidió comprobar si había alguna ventana que ya estuviera abierta, tuvo suerte, con cuidado se metió dentro y tras comprobar otra vez si la dirección de su Pipboy 3000 era la misma en la cual estaba, desactivo su sigilante…

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- dijo una voz detrás de él, una voz masculina, pero aun de infante

Al darse la vuelta casi se da un buen susto, en verdad el pequeño dragón se parecía a uno de esos odiosos gekos que rondan por todas partes en el Mojave, cuando le dijeron algo de un dragón, se imaginó algo más como los que mencionaban en la revista "historias caballerescas" no una copia barata de un pequeño y molesto geko, aunque siempre le agradaban más que las mutarachas o las ratas topo, su carne era al menos más sabrosa…

-tú primero por favor- dijo aproximándose al pequeño dragón

-S… Spike- dijo algo asustado

-como pensaba, muy bien Spike, yo soy Courier, un placer- dijo con un tono amable

-¿courier?- dijo aun alterado el pequeño asistente escamoso

-sí, y tengo una entrega especial para ti-

…


	6. Chapter 6

Cap-6 hora de hacer caja

-¡¿CÓMO?!- respondieron las cinco anonadadas

-sea lo que fuera que hizo, no es magia- dijo Twilight perpleja

-pero eso es imposible- dijo Rarity –todas vimos lo que hizo, vimos ese haz de magia azul recorrer su cuerpo-

-Ok… esto cada vez es más raro- concluyo Rainbow Dash –¿para empezar que era esa cosa, un animal de EverFree forest… Fluttershy?-

-no- dijo Fluttershy a su amiga multicolor –nunca había visto un animal así en el bosque, ni ninguno de mis amiguitos me había hablado nunca de nada así-

Todo esto era muy confuso y cuanto más pensaban en ello más confuso llegaba a resultar, y más preguntas las surgían: su extraña e inexpresiva cara, su manera de luchar, de actuar, sus bizarras armas… esa forma de moverse

-¿quizá deberíamos ir a algún sitio para pensar en esto mejor?- sugirió AppleJack

-¡y yo sé el sitio adecuado!- dijo Pinkie tan alegre como de costumbre

Cuando todas se quisieron dar cuenta Pinkie Pie las había arrastrado desde la plaza del mercado al Sugar Cube Corner

-Pinkie querida, ahora no es el mejor momento para dulces- dijo Rarity desanimada –creo que mi estómago después de ver lo de hoy jamás volverá a ser el mismo-

-yo tampoco quiero, gracias- dijo Sweetie Belle con un tono de voz muy apagado y casi tan inaudible como el de Fluttershy

Era la primera vez que Sweetie Belle hablaba desde el "incidente" en el mercado y a Rarity se le había destrozado el corazón, que hubiera pasado si ese grifo hubiera hecho lo que amenazaba con hacer…

-¿oye Rarity, te importaría si Sweetie Belle viene a la granja conmigo?-le preguntó la pony de campo a la unicornio modista

-¿cómo?- dijo Rarity la cual acababa de salir de sus pensamientos -¿por qué?-

-Apple Bloom había quedado ahí con Scootaloo para ayudarla con unas maniobras o una cosa así, seguro que a la renacuaja la vendrá bien estar con sus amigas ahora-

Tras pensárselo brevemente, Rarity acepto, y tras despedirse de todas se fue con AppleJack a Sweet Apple Acres

El camino fue bastante tranquilo, nadie dijo nada, y cuando llegaron al cruce del mercado solo se limitaron a bordearlo, al rato salieron del pueblo, y continuaron su camino hacia la granja de los Apple por un sendero…

-la guardia no debería de tardar mucho en llegar ¿verdad?- preguntó aun algo compungida la pequeña unicornio

-no cielo, tranquila, seguro que llegaran enseguida y encontraran a ese monstruo- dijo Rarity

-yo… yo no creo que sea un monstruo-

-¿por qué dices eso Sweetie Belle?- preguntó AppleJack confusa –creo que todos vimos como mató a ese grifo y…-

Rarity le hecho una mirada a AppleJack para que se callara y dejara así de recordarla lo que había pasado

-sí, él mató a ese grifo, pero lo hizo para salvar a Dinky, a los otros grifos les hizo daño, porque ellos querían hacerle cosas feas a Fluttershy y al grifo negro, porque quería hacerme daño, y cuando todo acabó, dejó a ese chico que se fuera, porque a él no le gustaba lo que hacían sus amigos; si él fuera malo, no le habría dejado ir, ni nos hubiera salvado-

Rarity se quedó sin palabras, el razonamiento de su hermana era bastante válido, Sirius apresó a Sweetie Belle porque quería huir, quería huir porque el extranjero había acabado con sus matones, porque estos le habían atacado cuando mató a un grifo y golpeó al otro, pero mató a ese grifo porque quería matar a la potra y golpeó al otro porque iba a violar a Fluttershy, si ese tal Courier no hubiera hecho nada, todo habría acabado aun peor y esos granujas seguirían pululando por Equestria, y de hecho, parecía bastante preocupado por su hermanita cuando consiguió hacer que la soltara…

-pero aun así matar está mal- dijo Rarity para sí misma y su hermana –no puedes llegar a un sitio y empezar a golpear a la gente, ni a… dispararla, ¿lo entiendes verdad?-

-sí pero… ellos empezaron- dijo ella luchando porque vieran su punto de vista

Unos minutos después las dos ponies y la potra llegaron al huerto de manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres, donde se encontraban Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, esta última, sobre su patinete frente a una rampa muy bien construida, se veía sólida y hecha con buenos materiales

-¡hola niñas ¿qué tal os va?!- dijo saludando a la distancia a su hermanita y a la pegaso

-¡ESTO NO ES COOL!- dijo algo molesta Scootaloo -¡he repetido el salto trece veces, y siempre acabo estrellándome contra esos árboles! Creo que Apple Bloom diseño mal esta rampa-

-¡EIH!- dijo ella regañando a su amiga -¡a mí no me eches la culpa, los diseños eran tuyos!-

-ya, pero tú eres la que me supervisó y la que luego comprobó los dibujos-

-¡¿ahora la culpa de no entender tus garabatos es mía?!-

-¡uoh uoh! Calma niñas, seguro que podréis arreglarlo- dijo AppleJack poniendo fin a la pequeña discusión

-hola chicas- saludó tímidamente la pequeña unicornio

-¡SWEETIE BELLE!-

Las dos potras corrieron a abrazar a su amiga

-oímos que hubo una pelea que acabó muy mal en el pueblo…- dijo Apple Bloom preocupada

-sí, dinos…-

Y así fue como una ronda de preguntas comenzó a acribillar a la potra y a las dos yeguas…

-¿cuantos tipos fueron?-

-¿la guardia llegó enseguida, o fueron los Wonderbolt?-

-¿están todos bien en el pueblo?-

-¿hubo una pelea épica y asombrosa como en las películas de Stallione o Burnseneger?-

-¡¿niñas como sabéis que hubo una pelea en PonyVille?!- las preguntó AppleJack algo mareada por la inmensa cantidad de preguntas que las habían lanzado

-vino la lechera y estuvo hablando con Granny sobre algo que pasó en el pueblo, pero casi no nos enteramos de nada, solo de que unos bandidos llegaron al pueblo y que hubo una pelea- la explico Apple Bloom a su hermana mayor

-muy bien, yo me voy dentro a hablar con Granny y Big Mac, vosotras porque no os quedáis por aquí siguiendo con lo que quiera que estuvierais haciendo antes de llegar nosotras-

-¡vamos Sweetie Belle, te enseñare lo que tenemos montado!- dijo Scootaloo ansiosa y casi arrastrando a la unicornio

Una vez las niñas se fueron, AppleJack fue rumbo a la casa, aun con Rarity siguiéndola…

-Rarity en todo este rato has estado muy callada, ¿te encuentras bien?- la preguntó la pony naranja a su amiga

-no Applejack, no estoy bien- dijo al borde del llanto –casi pierdo a mi hermanita, ¿cómo podría estar bien, qué clase de pony sería si estuviese bien?-

-vamos dulzura- dijo AJ envolviendo en un abrazo a su amiga –ya paso todo, ella está bien, todos están bien, y cuando demos con ese brujo de pacotilla todos estaremos mejor-

-gracias Applejack, eres una gran amiga-

Dicho esto prosiguieron su camino:

-sabes Rarity, si quieres puedes quedarte fuera vigilando que esas tres no se abran la cabeza- dijo Applejack alegremente

-jejeje, no gracias, creo que me vendrá bien estar un rato contigo-

Al entrar en la casa se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente, Granny Smith y Big Macintosh estaban sentados en el sofá con cara de preocupación, una cara de preocupación que se borró al instante en el que AJ entró por la puerta

-¡HERMANITA!- dijo Big Mac llorando a mares -¡estaba muy preocupado!-

Entonces Big Mac se lanzó contra ella y la abrazó muy fuerte

-oh, pero que tierno eres hermanito- dijo AJ conteniendo su risa como pudo –tan tierno que creo que me has roto dos costillas-

-ups, jeje lo siento- dijo el gran semental avergonzado frotándose la nuca

-no te disculpes Macintosh- Le dijo Rarity con su pezuña en su hombro –se lo que es preocuparse por una hermana pequeña-

-Eyup-

-¡yo no estaba preocupada para nada!- recalcó Granny Smith -¡pero este grandullón me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta!-

-estoy segura de ello- dijo burlándose un poco de su hermano mayor

-¡¿podríais contarnos de una santa vez que es todo ese alboroto que se ha formado ahí abajo?!- dijo la pony anciana

AppleJack se sentó en el sofá junto a Rarity y su familia, tomo aire, y con la ayuda de la modista relató lo acontecido en la plaza, para cuando hubo acabado el semental y la anciana se encontraban incrédulos, de hecho de haberlo escuchado de boca de cualquier otro habrían llamado al hospital para que lo ingresaran en salud mental

-¡debió de ser horrible!- dijo Granny rompiendo el silencio -¡¿qué tal está tu hermana?!-

-bueno, aún estaba un poco impresionada, pero estoy segura de que mañana se le habrá pasado del todo- dijo Rarity no muy convencida

-¡bueno es oírlo!-

-Eyup-

-¡y tú no te preocupes pulguita!- dijo Granny descolocándola el sombrero -¡seguro que lo encontráis antes de lo que os creéis, no ha podido ir muy lejos!-

-gracias Granny- respondió cariñosamente a su abuela

-¡bueno, yo me voy a… ! a, a hacer, ¿qué dije yo que iba a hacer?- dijo Granny pensativa

-estabas con tus conserv…-

-¡a la cocina a seguir con las conservas que estaba haciendo!- dijo Granny repentinamente cortando a Big Mac

Granny Smith y Big Macintosh salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la cocina, dejando solas a las dos yeguas, AppleJack se colocó el sombrero bien de nuevo pero al hacerlo un sobre cerrado cayó de dentro de este al suelo

-¿esa es la carta que te dio el bípedo?-

-si Rarity, es esta- dijo AJ recogiéndola y sosteniéndola en su pezuña naranja

-aún no la has abierto- observo la modista

-aún no he tenido ocasión-

-¿Qué crees que dirá?- dijo Rarity con un nudo en la garganta

-¿cómo quieres que lo sepa?- dijo algo molesta por esa pregunta tan tonta por parte de su amiga

-¿perdona?- dijo Rarity indignada

-lo siento dulzura, es solo…- AJ empezó a sudar sudor frío –que me pone algo nerviosa, él sabía mi nombre, y si me ha estado vigilando, y si no solo me ha estado observando a mí, sino también a vosotras o a el resto de mi familia…-

-tranquila querida, no te agobies, respira hondo- dijo Rarity indicándola como, cogiendo mucho aire y exhalándolo de golpe, así muchas veces…

-¿mejor?- preguntó la unicornio a la pony granjera

-mejor- dijo AppleJack –y sin ninguna excusa-

Y dicho esto abrió el sobre y desplegó la carta…

…

…

…

-¡PERO POR TODAS LAS MANZANAS DE MI HUERTA!-

-¡¿qué, qué pasa, qué dice esa carta, déjame?!- dijo Rarity casi tal exaltada como su amiga, pegándose a ella para poder leer lo que el trozo de papel tenía escrito

-¡¿CÓMO?!-

… (En algún lugar de PonyVille)

Tras organizarse en el Sugar Cube, Rainbow Dash dio un barrido aéreo al pueblo y las zonas de sus alrededores, Pinkie Pie preguntó a todo el mundo si había visto algo inusual desde el altercado en la plaza, y Fluttershy había ido a hablar con sus animales para ver si ellos sabían algo y decirles que si encontraban a ese extraño ser que se hacía llamar a si mismo Courier se lo dijeran en cuanto pudieran, en cuanto a Twilight, ella se dirigía a la biblioteca, a escribirle a las princesas lo que había pasado y sobre el extraño que hizo acto de presencia, y a esperar a que las chicas terminaran con sus tareas encomendadas.

Twilight llegó enseguida a la biblioteca, abrió la puerta con su magia y se dispuso a entrar

-hola Spike, ya llegué- saludó cerrando la puerta tras de si -¿Spike?-

-¿la señorita Sparkel?- respondió una voz grave de semental

Twilight entró en la gran sala de lectura repleta de estanterías y se percató de que había alguien en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro…

-¡oh! bienvenido a la biblioteca de PonyVille, ¿puedo ayudarle en… al… go?-

Twilight se volvió completamente blanca cuando vio sobre la mesa central de la sala, una especie de mascara negra como el ébano, y con unos ojos rojo sangre, y apoyada en el sillón, una inmensa mochila, entonces reparó en la figura acomodada en él que la había saludado en lugar de su fiel asistente dragón:

Estaba cruzado de piernas y llevaba puesto un guardapolvos marrón, sus ojos verdes estaban entretenidos con un libro, el cual sujetaba con una garra enguantada mientras que con la otra, sobre uno de los reposapatas, apoyaba su cabeza, la cual, tenía un hocico muy pequeño y puntiagudo, su cara tenía una barba muy poblada y algo descuidada de un color castaño, al igual que su pelo, el cual era corto y despeinado, tenía las orejas a los laterales de la cabeza y no acababan en punta, eran redondeadas, y para finalizar sobre su cabeza descansaba un anacrónico sombrero vaquero

-¿Courier?- dijo la unicornio morada con un hilo de voz y las orejas caídas

-en verdad es cierto lo que dicen - dijo el bípedo aun concentrado en su lectura –que pequeño es el mundo-

Twilight quería con su magia levantarle del sillón, empotrarle contra la pared y hacerle un millón de preguntas, de donde venía, quien era en realidad y que era lo que estaba buscando, que quería, como había conseguido entrar, dónde estaba Spike, que había hecho con él… pero un terror absoluto la mantenía paralizada

-¿cómo fue eso que me dijiste una vez Benny?- dijo en bajo para sí mismo, aun leyendo el libro -¡a sí…!-

–Hora de hacer caja- concluyó cerrando el libro de golpe


	7. Chapter 7

Cap-7 ya estamos todos

–Hora de hacer caja- concluyó cerrando el libro de golpe

Twilight tragó en seco y tras unos segundos en completo silencio, el bípedo inicio la conversación…

-¿cómo se encuentra la hermana de tu amiga?- la preguntó Courier sonriéndola y con interés, mostrándose cercano

-aterrada- respondió ella haciendo un gallo

-no me extraña…- dijo agachando la cabeza y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro –eso es algo traumático, y más para un niño-

-si esta traumada es por tú culpa- le recriminó la unicornio al bípedo –lo que vio fue obra tuya-

-en parte si, en parte no- dijo aun aparentemente deprimido, mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa –pero no trato de excusarme-

Twilight con temor formuló la pregunta que más temía hacerle…

-dime ¿qué le has hecho a Spike?-

-¿al pequeñín?- la respondió Courier con su sonrisa restablecida –cebarle-

Courier estiró su mano a un extremo de la mesa y ella instintivamente se encogió esperando que cogiera algo y la hiciera daño, pero en su lugar se limitó a tirarla una caja de cartón vacía…

-hace dos minutos ahí dentro había como tres docenas de turquesas-

-¿no comprendo?-

-oye Courier, toma un poco de Soda, no es ni por asomo como la Nuka-Cola, pero seguro que te resultará agradable beber algo que lleva menos de doscientos años embotellado-

Twilight se dio la vuelta y vio a Spike perfectamente con dos botellitas de refresco en sus garras, sin dudarlo ni un segundo se le tiró encima y le abrazo muy fuerte, al rato le puso detrás de ella y empezó a retroceder muy despacio sin darle la espalda al bípedo

-¿Twilight estas bien?- preguntó confuso el pequeño dragón

-si perfectamente, pero estaré mejor cuando salgamos de aquí, y te entreguemos a las autoridades- dijo eso último señalando al bípedo

Spike la bordeo y se acercó, para asombro de ella, de nuevo a Courier, el cual seguía acomodado en el sillón

-Twilight, el solo es un mensajero que vino desde Appleloosa- le aclaró el dragón a la unicornio

-¡¿cómo?!- dijo incrédula

-sí, ese paquete, lleno de deliciosas turquesas…- dijo eso último salivando -era de Little Strong Heart y de… este, ¿el primo de AppleJack?-

-Braeburn- le dijo Courier rápidamente a Spike

-¿Vienes de parte de nuestros amigos de Appleloosa?- dijo ella aún sin creérselo -¡¿por qué no lo dijiste?!-

-¡no sabía que eras tú!- la respondió sorprendido –entonces… he de imaginarme que las otras cuatro yeguas con las que estabais tú y AppleJack eran: Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy ¿cierto?-

-cierto- dijo ella ahora con cautela en vez de miedo

-veras, el plan era ir hasta la granja de los primos de Braeburn entregar la carta en mano-casco, presentarme y luego reunirme con todas, para pedir ayuda- antes de proseguir su explicación le pegó un buen trago a la soda que Spike le había dado

-aaaaah se nota la diferencia- dijo satisfecho -pero no es Nuka-

-no, no es Nuka- dijo el pequeño dragón morado bebiendo el también de su botellín –y gracias a ti no volveré a disfrutar de una Soda normal nunca más-

-jajaja, bueno que te esperabas-

-Ejem Ejem- Twilight se aclaró la garganta impaciente por la explicación del bípedo

-oh si, perdón me distraje un poco… bueno, iba de camino hacia la granja de tu amiga, cuando vi como esos grifos aterrizaban en medio del mercado, al verles me empezó a picar todo, así que decidí entrar a hurtadillas y asegurarme de que todo iba bien, y como vi problemas decidí ayudar-

-sí, menudo rescate- comentó Spike

-¿acaso te contó todo lo que ocurrió?- dijo Twilight con un tono acusador

-sí, fue increíble, seguro que ni la guardia personal de las princesas Celestia y Luna juntas serían capaces de pararte- dijo Spike al extraño, el cual se rió de su comentario

A Twilight se le formo un nudo en la garganta, y recordó lo que dijo Pinkie Pie en la plaza del mercado…

_"¡la próxima vez podría asaltar el tren, robar a un anciano, apalear a un animal indefenso, intentar conquistar Equestria…!"_

Y si Pinkie tenía razón, y trataba de engañar a todos para dar un golpe de estado y liquidar a las princesas, y si quería usar los elementos para sus oscuros fines, igual que Sombra trató de hacer hacía poco con el corazón de cristal…

-¡¿también le contaste que mataste a alguien?!-

Al segundo el humor y el buen habiente que se podía sentir en la biblioteca, al menos por parte de Spike y Courier, se sobrecargo y se volvió muy tenso, la cara del extraño pasó a una seria y carente de emoción alguna, y Spike se empezó a encontrar algo incómodo, así que salió en defensa de su nuevo amigo

-sí, me lo contó- dijo Spike con el ánimo decaído –me contó que unos grifos quisieron hacer daño a una pegaso y a unas potras, que él les dio una paliza a todos, pero tuvo que matar a uno para poder salvar a una potra-

Twilight quedó impresionada, ¿en verdad él mismo por su propia cuenta le habló de lo que ocurrió antes? Esto era muy extraño, su forma de actuar era extraña, él en si era extraño…

-¿qué pretendes?-dijo Twilight en su mente

-y dime- dijo Twilight -¿en qué exactamente necesitabas ayuda?-

Courier iba a responderla, cuando entraron en tropel todas sus amigas

-¡chicas, menos mal que llegaron!- dijo Twilight aliviada -¡cuando llegué Courier ya estaba aquí!-

-¡OH VENGA, ¿HAS ESTADO AHÍ TODO ESTE RATO?!- le dijo Rainbow Dash jadeando y molesta a Courier -¿sabes todas las vueltas que hemos estado dando buscándote por todo el pueblo?-

-me hago una idea- dijo bebiendo de nuevo de la botella –lo siento, ¿quizá si alguien hubiera leído la carta que la di?-

-¿carta, te refieres al sobre que la diste a AppleJack antes de huir?-

Courier se limitó a asentir, sin cambiar su expresión, y a señalar a la pony de las manzanas; AppleJack, por su parte, sacó la carta de su sombrero y se la mostró a Twilight…

-creo que deberías leer esto- dijo con un tono serio y lúgubre

-¿AppleJack, chicas, os encontráis bien?- preguntó Twilight preocupada al notar la desesperación en los rostros de sus amigas, e incluso signos evidentes de haber llorado en la cara de AppleJack

Twilight cogió la carta con su magia, y al leerla la dieron ganas de llorar a ella también

-lo sé- dijo Courier tan serio como antes –tendréis muchas preguntas y querréis saber todo lo acontecido-

Courier se levantó del sillón y se aproximó a la ventana por la que antes había entrado en la biblioteca…

-haremos lo siguiente- prosiguió ya parado frente la ventana –¿por qué no escribes a las princesas para que sepan de mi presencia y os cuento mi historia?-

-por favor- dijo AppleJack aguantando las nuevas lágrimas que quería salir al exterior

-eso estaría bien- dijo Fluttershy al extraño mientras consolaba a la pony naranja -¿no crees Twilight?-

-sí, tienes razón-

Twilight redactó la carta ella misma y le pidió a Spike que la enviara

-¿Twilight que está pasando?- preguntó asustado el dragoncito

-solo envía esta carta, quieres Spike- dijo Twilight evadiendo la pregunta de su escamoso compañero

-¿Courier, dime qué ocurre?- le preguntó Spike a su nuevo amigo, pero este solo le respondió con silencio

A regañadientes envió la carta que le dio la unicornio y, tras recibir la respuesta a esta, por petición de Rarity, fue a ver qué tal estaba Sweetie Belle

-¿creéis qué es mejor así?- las preguntó Courier a las seis ponies

-si, Spike solo es un bebe dragón- le respondió Twilight –ya con saber lo que ha pasado en la plaza es suficiente-

-si eso es lo que crees lo respetaré, y puede que tengas razón y sea todo mejor así, si, sin ninguna duda-

Courier acabo su soda, dejó la botella de cristal vacía en una estantería, y sacó de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su guardapolvos una botella cuya etiqueta rezaba "Whiskey" le pegó un trago y empezó a narrarles lo sucedido:

-para empezar, os recalcaré lo que ya sabéis, yo soy un humano, y mi nombre, por así decirlo, es Courier- el humano se dio la vuelta, y ahora mirándolas, se recostó en el alfeizar de la ventana, y prosiguió –y vengo de un lugar llamado yermo…-


	8. Chapter 8

Cap-8 "lonesome road"

El yermo, un lugar devastado por la guerra, la radiación y la corrupción del ser humano, un lugar estéril alejado de la mano de Dios; hace más de doscientos años, un lugar próspero y cálido al que sus habitantes podían llamar hogar, pero ahora…

La vida no es más que un juego de supervivencia, la gente se mata a diario por las sobras que quedaron atrás después del Armagedón nuclear.

Hace algo más de cuatro años, en lo que en su día fue el suroeste americano, la RNC, la Republica de Nueva California, y la Legión de Cesar, se disputaron de una vez por todas quien debía hacerse con el control del Mojave tras años de combates y luchas; a finales del año 2281, dio lugar la segunda batalla de la presa Hoover donde ambos bandos derramaron sangre por hacerse con el dominio del desierto de nevada y lo que ello significaba, hacerse con el control de unos de los pocos lugares que sobrevivieron a la hecatombe de la guerra atómica, el Strip de la rebautizada New Vegas y la presa Hoover.

La batalla era reñida y todo apuntaba a que la Legión aplastaría a la república, pero sin embargo lo impensable sucedió, un solo hombre, un mensajero sin nombre, cambió el curso de la historia y giró las tornas a favor de la RNC.

Después de la aplastante victoria por parte de los hombres del aquel entonces presidente de la RNC Aaron Kimball, el mensajero fue condecorado con la rama dorada, la condecoración civil más alta que concedía la república; y unos meses más tarde, fue nombrado el primer regente del ya anexado Strip, su mandato fue próspero y pacífico, pero al finalizar y ser destituido por un sucesor, este volvió al yermo, y se le perdió de vista…

_23 de abril de 2286, Green Valley, Arizona (en algún lugar cerca de la frontera con México)_

Courier se despertó sobre un colchón mohoso en un apartamento viejo y maltratado por el tiempo, con la pintura de las paredes desconchada y la mayoría de las tuberías reventadas; no es que viviera ahí, es solo que le pareció tan buen lugar para descansar y pasar la noche como cualquier otro, y eso era siempre mejor que dormir a la intemperie…

Se sentó sobre la cama y miró su Pipboy:

-¿las seis de la mañana?- dijo sorprendido mirando los números naranjas que su brazalete indicaban –¿solo he dormido cuatro horas?-

Aun algo arisco se levantó y se dirigió al baño, cuando giró las válvulas del grifo volvió a gruñir y le dio una ligera patada al lavabo, no se acordaba de que no había agua…

-Joder, que pintas tengo- se dijo a si mismo mirándose en el mugriento espejo que tenía enfrente

Su pelo castaño estaba sucio y alborotado, su barba no era mucho mejor, vestía unos pantalones caquis, unas botas marrones, que aunque viejas se veían bastante fuertes, una camisa blanca, algo amarillenta y con las mangas remangadas, y sobre esta, un chaleco táctico negro que encontró en una comisaría abandonada, le recordaba mucho al de Joshua, le hizo gracia y se lo quedó, además resultaba muy útil para llevar munición y cargadores, e incluso tenía una funda de pistola en la parte del vientre, en esta puso un revolver de caza con mira telescópica, luego, debajo de los brazos tenía unas fundas de pistola, las había modificado el mismo para poder llevar hasta ocho pistolas encima, cuatro debajo de cada brazo, parecía algo incómodo, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario, y siempre viene bien tener a mano toda la potencia de fuego extra que se pueda llevar.

Se peinó su descuidada cabellera hacia atrás con sus manos y volvió a su habitación.

-que no se me olvide nada- se recordó a si mismo

Cogió del cabecero de la cama su cinturón, en el cual tenía un cuchillo de combate, una porra, una pequeña hacha y dos fundas para armas, en las que llevaba una escopeta recortada y en la otra una pistola del .45

Se acercó a un perchero algo doblado que había en la esquina de la habitación y agarró su viejo guardapolvos, al cual le había cosido una infinidad de bolsillos interiores para poder guardar armas, munición y demás suministros, todos muy bien organizados y dispuestos entre si

Se fue hacía el escritorio de metal que había pegado a la pared enfrente de la cama y cogió su machete, que tenía una funda para poder ponérselo en una pierna, su máscara de gas negra de ranger y su sombrero de sheriff.

Se acomodó la máscara en un gancho instalado en su cinturón, se puso su sombrero y se colocó en la espalda una inmensa mochila de camping muy pesada, y con dos rifles en sus laterales, uno de caza del calibre .308 y otro, un rifle antimaterial del calibre de ametralladora .50

A continuación inspeccionó de nuevo el pequeño apartamento donde durmió y los demás que había en ese bloque, apenas si encontró algo aparte de comida enlatada y algunas botellas de sunset y nuka.

-al menos ya tengo comida- dijo saliendo del bloque de apartamentos y dirigiéndose a la salida de la pequeña y desértica ciudad

En si no tenía ningún objetivo ni ningún destino en mente para este viaje, simplemente, no sabía qué hacer, cuando se terminó su mandato se dio cuenta de que en el Mojave ya no tenía nada que hacer, apenas si había ya bandas, los maniacos tras perder a su líder se disolvieron y acabaron reducidos a un puñado de colgados vagando por el desierto, los presos que se fugaron, lo mismo, los que no habían huido o se habían entregado, habían muerto de una forma u otra, la población de sanguinarios estaba siendo controlada bastante bien, la corrupción en la ciudad del pecado, se había reducido a límites insospechados, parecía que la humanidad por fin levantaba cabeza, a duras penas, pero algo de luz se filtraba por el techo, y eso para muchos ya era una bocanada de aire fresco en sus tristes y vacías vidas…

-ojala… ojala hubierais vivido para ver todo eso- dijo agarrando con pulso tembloroso, algo que tenía debajo de su camisa, colgado al cuello

…

Ya llevaba diez horas caminando por la carretera bajo el sol abrasador de Arizona, tenía ganas de ver México, Raúl siempre le contaba historias muy interesantes de México…

-Raúl…- dijo melancólico sumergido en sus pensamientos –como te echo de menos viejo quejica-

Prosiguió su caminata hacía el horizonte, hasta que se fijó en unas sombras en la lejanía que se aproximaban…

-mierda-

Corrió hacia un montículo de piedras y se ocultó tras él, cogió su rifle del .308 y miró a través de la mira telescópica del arma, suspiro aliviado, no era más que un comerciante ambulante con un pequeño sequito que formaba su caravana, salió de su escondite y prosiguió su camino hasta que unos minutos después ambos se cruzaron:

-¡buenos días trotamundos!- dijo el mercader feliz de tener un cliente

El hombre era algo bajo y regordete, ya entrado en años, con poco pelo y bigote, tenía puestas unas gafas de ciclista, y llevaba un abrigo con un montón de bolsillos, unos vaqueros azules algo desgastados y unas deportivas que en su día debieron de ser blancas; tras él había un hombre esbelto y alto, pero bajo comparado con los casi 1,90 metros que medía Courier, armado con un subfusil ametrallador del .45, vestía un mono reforzado de RobCo con una banda para municiones y algunas chapas de acero para blindarlo

-buenas- saludo el guardia de la caravana de una manera fría y distante

-buenos días- respondió Courier a ambos

-¡¿le interesaría echar un vistazo a mis curiosidades trotamundos?!- dijo indicándole que le siguiera

-seguro- dijo él siguiendo al regordete vendedor

El vendedor le mostró un remolque tirado por un brahmán, dentro de este tenía un baúl de metal inmenso bien cerrado con llave y tres taquillas pequeñas en las que ponía, "municiones", "suministros" y "varios", lo demás estaba todo tirado por los espacios libres del remolque.

El vendedor abrió el baúl y las taquillas con un juego de llaves que sacó de uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su prenda y le mostró su contenido.

En el baúl había unas cuantas armas, pero nada especial o que llamara la atención, en la taquilla de munición había un montón de cajas de cartón desteñidas y reblandecidas por los elementos, con su munición específica dentro, y en la de varios, algunas piezas electrónicas, recambios…

-esto es interesante- dijo Courier señalando unos prismáticos que asomaban entre unos libros, iba a cogerlos pero el pequeño y rollizo vendedor fue más rápido

-¡no, no, no mi querido cliente, se mira con los ojos no con las manos!- le dijo amablemente y sin perder la sonrisa de su redondeada cara

-¿cuánto cuestan?-

-veamos… 30 chapas- dijo el vendedor examinando los prismáticos para ver sus fallos e imperfecciones

-como quieras, espero que funcionen bien o será nuestro primer y último trato- dijo Courier dándole una bolsita con unas cuantas chapas

Courier los revisó mientras el vendedor contaba el "dinero" de la transacción, eran unos buenos prismáticos, el precio le pareció justo, los comprobó una vez más y se los colgó al cuello

-¡¿y se le ofrece algo más al caballero?!- le preguntó cordialmente el vendedor

-no, creo que no- dijo Courier dispuesto a proseguir su camino –ha sido un pla…-

-¡oh vaya, vaya, vaya, que ven mis ojos, un revólver del calibre .45-70 Gov´t, buena pieza!- dijo el hombre rechoncho fijándose en el arma del chaleco táctico de Courier –hacía siglos que no veía una de esas-

-lo siento, no está a la venta- le dijo Courier indicándole con una mano que se detuviera

-¡oh, qué pena! Pero aun así, espere, creo que tenía por aquí…-

El vendedor ambulante empezó a rebuscar en sus muchos bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una caja de munición de calibre .45-70

-¿le interesan?- dijo meneando la caja, haciendo que las balas sonaran dentro

-¿Cuántas tiene?-

-unas… diez- dijo mirando dentro de la cajita

-¿cuánto pide por ellas?- le preguntó el mensajero interesado

-unas 100 chapas-

-eso es un poco caro, incluso para tratarse de una munición tan exclusiva- dijo pensativo Courier

-¡pues regatee joven amigo!-

-le doy cuarenta-

-¡oh, por favor usted desea mi ruina! ¿Pensaba que éramos amigos?- dijo de forma dramática y llevándose una de sus rechonchas manos al corazón –le puedo rebajar hasta noventa si quiere-

-vale, cincuenta-

-no, lo siento no puedo, ochenta y cinco- dijo el mercader

-cincuenta, y le doy cinco botellas de sunset y dos capsulas de Rad-x- dijo Courier como contra oferta definitiva

-de acuerdo- dijo el hombre rechoncho –y si me añade además otras dos capsulas de Rad-x le doy una unidad de Rad Away-

-que sea un estimulante y hecho- dijo dándole su mano para que se la estrechara

-muy bien- le estrechó la mano y le dio las balas y un estimulante –dejaré que me robe esta vez-

-¡pero si es usted el que me ha atracado a mí!- comentó Courier sacándole así una ligera y sincera carcajada al vendedor

Tras finalizar el intercambia cada uno prosiguió su viaje.

…

Ya estaba empezando a teñirse de color naranja el cielo, y el viento soplaba por el desolado lugar levantando la arena y el polvo.

-debó buscar refugio- pensó Courier –todo parece indicar que habrá una tormenta de arena esta noche-

Con sus nuevos prismáticos dio un barrido a la zona, tuvo suerte, a unos cuantos metros más adelante de donde estaba, en una carretera paralela a la que él transitaba, había una cafetería abandonada; con paso apresurado avanzó carretera arriba hasta el destartalado establecimiento, era la típica cafetería de carretera americana, un aparcamiento espacioso y una tienda pequeña con unos cristales que dejan ver el interior, o al menos que dejaban, todas las ventanas habían sido tapadas con tablones, no se podía ver nada del interior, con decisión Courier se dirigió a la puerta y para su suerte se ahorró el tener que forzarla, ya estaba abierta, puso un pie dentro y…

-oye tú, ¿qué crees que haces?- le preguntó una voz ronca de una forma no muy amable

A unos pocos metros de él se encontraban tres personas reunidas apoyadas en el mostrador, eran dos hombres y una mujer, de aspecto sospechoso:

Uno de los hombres vestía unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y sucios, acompañados de unas deportivas negras, no llevaba camiseta, tenía el pelo rapado, barba de tres días y le faltaban algunos dientes, el otro hombre llevaba puesto un mono de faena amarillo, unas zapatillas blancas y negras, y una gorra de baseball roja, a diferencia de su amigo él tenía una inmensa mata de pelo negro bastante largo, y la mujer, unos pantalones de cuero negros bastante desgastados, una sucia camiseta blanca ceñida y sin mangas, que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y unas botas militares, su peinado era bastante bizarro, era de un verde lima intenso, obviamente teñido, corto y algo tiñoso.

-¡¿qué coño quieres?!- dijo la mujer amenazante

-disculpad- dijo Courier de manera cordial –pensaba que no había nadie-

-pues te equivocaste- dijo el hombre rapado

-¡y ahora yo te repito ¿qué coño quieres?!- insistió de nuevo la mujer

-buscaba un sitio donde pasar la noche- explicó el mensajero al trio, sin perder los nervios

-pues llegas tarde, este sitio esta cogido- le dijo la mujer más calmada -¡largo!-

-de acuerdo, no quiero problemas, ya me voy-

Courier se volvió a la puerta dispuesto a irse cuando los tres tipos se incorporaron y le apuntaron con sus armas…

-no tan rápido- le dijo el tipo de la gorra

-de acuerdo- y Courier se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta como si fuera a cámara lenta

-¡jaja, yo que tú me pararía del todo payaso!- le dijo la mujer ahora más enfadada que antes

-¿qué queréis de mí?- dijo Courier de nuevo girándose y mirándoles a la cara

-tus cosas grandullón, deja la mochila en el suelo y te podrás marchar- dijo el hombre rapado indicándole con su pistola

-está bien, está bien…- Courier se quitó lentamente la mochila y se agachó para dejarla en el suelo

Los tres saqueadores se empezaron a reír de él mientras les daba lo que ellos creían que eran todas sus cosas, terrible error, cuando Courier se agachó del todo, dejó la mochila caer al suelo bruscamente para distraerles con el ruido, luego dio una voltereta a su derecha y sacó las dos armas de fuego de su cinturón, con la recortada en su diestra disparó al torso de la mujer, perforándola un pulmón y rompiéndola algunas costillas, murió al poco de caer al suelo desangrada, al desdentado rapado le disparó con la .45 de su mano izquierda un tiro en la cabeza, murió al acto y cayó al suelo como si fuera un títere al que le cortaran las cuerdas, y para acabar con el segundo tiro que le quedaba en la escopeta, le disparó en la clavícula al último oportunista.

Courier se acercó al último asaltante que disparó, y vio como en el suelo aun luchaba por levantarse, con el hombro reventado y desangrándose:

-lo lamento- dijo Courier de manera fría mientras le disparaba en la cabeza con su pistola del .45, para ahorrarle así el sufrimiento y la agonía

Registró los cuerpos en busca de provisiones y suministros, los llevó fuera del local y los tiró a un contenedor de basura que había fuera del restaurante, bajó la tapa de este y volvió dentro de su nuevo refugio.

Ahora que todo estaba más calmado inspecciono el lugar, una habitación cuadrada con suelos de madera, con mesas a los lados, pegadas a la pared junto con los asientos, y al fondo, la barra para atender los pedidos y dos puertas, una para el baño y otra para acceder a la cocina.

-creo que dormiré en mitad del comedor- pensó el mensajero en voz alta

Cogió una silla y atrancó la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar y pillarle por sorpresa, revisó todos los tablones que tapaban las ventadas, y por último inspeccionó la cocina en busca de comida y cualquier cosa a la que pudiera sacar partido.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, tras el mostrador estaban tres pequeñas mochilas con cosas dentro

-supongo que eran de esos aficionados-

Courier se sentó en una mesa de cara a la puerta, encendió la función linterna de su Pipboy 3000, y la función radio para escuchar algo de música grabada, y se puso a examinar los bultos:

-latas de comida, cartuchos de escopeta, uno, dos, tres… cinco, balas de .9mm: veinte, treinta chapas, uhmm…-

Tras repasar los suministros, tiró a un lado las tres bolsas vacías, y metió su contenido en la inmensa mochila, apagó la radio y miró la hora que marcaba el brazalete:

-la 1:04 am, mejor pongo ya el saco de dormir y plancho la oreja un rato- dijo mientras desataba de la parte de arriba de la mochila el saco enrollado, pero no le dio tiempo

Todo el restaurante se empezó a mover, como si fuera un terremoto y Courier que estaba de cuclillas frente su bulto cayó al suelo…

-¡pero qué coño!- dijo incorporándose rápidamente y poniéndose su mochila en la espalda

Las tablas del suelo y del techo crujían, los pocos cristales que había en las ventanas se rompían, y los vasos caían de las estanterías contra el suelo, al rato las paredes también empezaron a hacer ruidos y a ceder ante las brutales sacudidas

-¡tengo que salir de aquí!-

Courier corrió a alcanzar la salida y a retirar la silla de la puerta

-¡VAMOS ABRETE!- dijo zarandeando el picaporte de la puerta

Había retirado la silla de la puerta, pero daba igual, el marco de la puerta se había deformado, la puerta no se abría…

-¡MIERDA!-

CRACK

Courier miró a la pared de su derecha y pudo ver como una inmensa grieta se formaba en esta y un montón de arena se filtraba por ella

-esta es la tormenta de arena más violenta que jamás he visto- dijo sorprendido

La grieta se hizo más grande y una inmensa corriente de aire y polvo entró dentro del viejo restaurante de carretera, Courier se puso la máscara de su cinturón, se cubrió con los brazos su cara, se giró y esperó a que la inmensa tormenta le engullera.

Cuando la corriente entró dentro del local abandonado, este reventó en miles de astillas y trozos de madera, y los alzó al aire, Courier ahora estaba al descubierto y en mitad de esa violenta tormenta.

…

…

-oh, mi cabeza- se quejó el mensajero llevándose una mano a esta

El mensajero miró a su alrededor y comprobó que ahora no estaba en el restaurante, ni en el parking de este, estaba en tirado en mitad de una impresionante y casi bíblica tormenta de arena en algún lugar del desierto, desesperado, Courier se levantó, encendió su Pipboy y miró el mapa de la zona, la carretera había desaparecido, los indicadores de la zona también…

-¡vamos no me falles ahora, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ahora no!- dijo aporreando el vidrio de la pantalla, hasta que por fin dio señales de algo, un marcador de vida, alguien o algo se aproximaba a él

-cojonudo, espero que esta vez no sea algo que quiera matarme para variar- dijo sacando la pistola del .45 de su cinturón

Encendió la linterna del brazalete para ver mejor y avanzó en dirección a la marca de su Pipboy 3000

-¡socorro, ayuda!-

Se podía oír una débil voz, apagada por el sonido del viento, Courier miró la marca de vida y la procedencia del sonido, justo enfrente de él podía ver una silueta pequeña agitando un brazo para llamar su atención

-¡por favor, ayúdame!- rogó la extraña silueta antes de caer desplomada al suelo

-mierda, ¡aguanta chico!- gritó Courier acelerando el paso -¡¿PERO QUE COÑO?!

Cuando llegó hasta el extraño que pedía ayuda, no dieron crédito sus ojos ante lo que vieron, nunca había visto uno que no estuviera dibujado en un libro o en algún viejo cuadro, era algo casi imposible de encontrar en el yermo, mientras que otros se adaptaron, muchos animales sucumbieron ante la radiación los primeros meses después de la guerra; ante él se encontraba un pequeño equino que por poco le llegaría a la cintura, tenía una crin rubia algo anaranjada y revuelta, a juego con su cola, unos inmensos ojos verdes, y su pelaje era de un amarillo dorado, pero lo que más le llamó la atención al trotamundos, a parte del hecho de que un caballo hablara, era que iba vestido, llevaba puesto un chaleco de cuero marrón, o al menos algo que imitaba al cuero, y un sombrero idéntico al suyo, solo que algo más pequeño, y mucho más nuevo.

-aun respira- dijo Courier de rodillas examinando al debilitado pony -¿puedes oírme?-

El pequeño equino levantó un poco la cabeza y miró al inexpresivo rostro negro de ojos rojos que tenía enfrente:

-¿eres la muerte?- preguntó Braeburn al mensajero

-solo a veces- la respondió de manera jocosa –no es un trabajo a jornada completa-

El pony se desmayó, Courier lo levantó del suelo, y con él en brazos, empezó a buscar algún refugio sirviéndose de las nuevas lecturas que recogía su Pipboy

-algo me dice que ya no estoy en Green Valley-

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí su amigo MBR transmitiéndoles su más sincera gratitud, gracias por leer, comentar y seguir mi historia, muchas gracias, me gustaría darles este pequeño regalo navideño un poco antes de tiempo, ya que seguramente el 25 de diciembre estaréis todos ocupados con vuestras familias, el regalo es este capítulo, el cual no quería subir hasta tener terminado el siguiente para subirles a la vez, pero una vez es una vez, este es el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, y el primero que transcurre en el yermo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

**me despido...**

**¡FELICES FIESTAS! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡FELIZ DÍA DE SATURNALIA A TODOS!**

**¡QUE CELESTIA OS COJA CON SU CUERNO A TODOOOOOOS! **


	9. Chapter 9

Cap-9 Alrededor del fuego

-¿estás seguro de esto?- le preguntó el sheriff Silver Star a Braeburn

-es lo único que se me ocurre, nuestros amigos búfalos son la ayuda más cercana- dijo pensativo Braeburn

-por favor, solo ten cuidado- le dijo el sheriff preocupado –ya hemos perdido a cuatro buenos ponies intentando lo que tú estas a punto de hacer-

-tranquilo sheriff- dijo el pony amarillo mostrando seguridad en sí mismo –me conozco el desierto como la palma de mi casco, recuerde que he ido mucho con Little Strong Heart y el jefe, no tendré problemas para ir a su poblado evitando los caminos-

-adiós Braeburn, buena suerte- dijo el sheriff Silver Star despidiéndose de su amigo

Braeburn se alejó de Appleloosa y se adentró en el oscuro y frio paraje nocturno del desierto

…

-idiota- dijo Braeburn luchando contra el viento y la arena que se le metía en los ojos y le arañaba el pelaje –eres un idiota-

Braeburn ahora estaba en mitad de una tormenta de arena, una inmensa tormenta de arena, en la que apenas si veía por donde iba.

-¿por qué no escuché a Silver?- se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, pero enseguida esta le recordó porque…

-es verdad, lo hice por ellos- y decidido siguió adelante, o al menos lo intentó

-el poblado búfalo está a menos de medio kilómetro en esta dirección…- dijo no muy convencido por la nula visibilidad –sé que está a medio kilómetro, en alguna dirección-

Las lágrimas enseguida surgieron del rostro del joven semental, iba a morir ahí, la tormenta le engulliría y los buitres se comerían sus restos, pero no solo era eso lo que le angustiaba, era el hecho de haber fallado a todos sus amigos y primos de Appleloosa, de dejarles en estos momentos tan tensos y no conseguir su propósito

-os he fallado-

Desesperado gritó pidiendo ayuda, le daba igual si ellos le oían, si no le mataban esos sinvergüenzas la tormenta se encargaría de ello

-¿ahí hay alguien?- dijo en su mente esperanzado al ver una sombra moverse entre la arena

-¡socorro, ayuda!-

A pesar de gritar lo más alto que pudo, solo pudo emitir un débil grito, apagado por el sonido del viento, pero enfrente de él podía ver una silueta que se le acercaba, alzó su pata para llamar más su atención y una sonrisa discreta se empezó a dibujar en el rostro del agotado pony

-¡por favor, ayúdame!- rogó a la extraña silueta antes de caer desplomada al suelo

Sentía la arena en su cara, caer sobre ella, su pesada respiración producida por agotamiento, todo se desvanecía a su alrededor, y un ser inmenso con el rostro negro como la noche y unos fríos ojos rojos apareció ante él

-aun respira- dijo la siniestra figura de rodillas examinándolo -¿puedes oírme?-

El pequeño equino levantó un poco la cabeza y miró a los inexpresivos ojos de la figura que vino a su encuentro

-¿eres la muerte?- preguntó Braeburn al extraño

Este le dijo algo, pero Braeburn no pudo llegar a oírlo, acababa de perder el conocimiento

...

…

…

-uhmm- se quejó el pequeño pony mientras abría y se frotaba sus ojos llenos de arena

Ya no estaba en mitad de una tormenta de arena, sin embargo aún podía oírla fuera, golpeado contra las rocas; se encontraba en una pequeña caverna tumbado al lado de una acogedora fogata.

-menos mal, sigo de una pieza- dijo aliviado el semental -supongo que al final conseguí llamar la atención de ese tipo-

Braeburn quiso levantarse, pero apenas tenía fuerzas tras haber luchado contra la tormenta, y no consiguió ni incorporarse un poco, tras intentarlo un par de veces más renunció, sus patas parecían negarse a levantarle por el momento, así que analizó su refugio…

Una pequeña cueva de apenas veinte metros cuadrados, con un fuego en el centro, estaba sobre un saco de dormir, seguramente gentileza de su salvador, y a su derecha apoyada contra la rocosa pared una inmensa mochila de camping bastante desgastada por el tiempo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los dos tubos de hierro con partes de madera que tenía la mochila en sus laterales…

-¿son algún tipo de garrotes?- se preguntó extrañado mirando a los pequeños catalejos que tenían adosados esos extraños tubos

-por fin despertaste- dijo una voz masculina desde la entrada de la cueva

Braeburn miró hacia la entrada de la caverna esperando ver al pony que le había salvado la vida, pero no vio a ningún pony, lo que vio no parecía ni de este mundo, era un ser alto, muy alto, se mantenía sobre sus dos patas traseras, las delanteras acababan en unas extrañas garras enguantadas, iba envuelto en un guardapolvos marrón, tenía el cabello corto, marrón y algo descuidado, y su rostro era tapado por una siniestra máscara negra con los ojos rojos; era su alucinación, era la parca, había venido a por el…

-yo… y… yo…- balbuceo Braeburn sudando frío

-tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño- le dijo el bípedo –al menos mientras no me lo intentes hacer tú a mí-

-co… comprendido- dijo tartamudeando el pony amarillo

El bípedo se acercó hacía la fogata, se sentó enfrente de él y se calentó en la hoguera.

Pasaron los minutos y nadie dijo nada, el silencio tan solo era interrumpido por el chisporroteo de las brasas devorando la madera de la fogata y los susurros del viento fuera de la cueva…

-Courier- dijo por fin el extraño

-¡¿cómo?!- dijo alterado Braeburn otra vez

-mi nombre- dijo poniéndose su garra izquierda en el pecho –me llamo Courier, ¿y tú?-

-Braeburn- dijo el pony vacilando un poco y aun algo nerviosos

-bueno, pues un placer- dijo Courier rascándose la nuca

-lo… lo mismo digo- le respondió inquieto el semental

-¿qué eres?- se preguntaron al mismo tiempo el uno al otro

-pues… yo soy un pony- dijo Braeburn -¿nunca habías visto un pony?-

-no- dijo Courier calentándose con la fogata las palmas de sus manos -¿y tú antes a un humano?-

-¿un qué? No, nunca, ni si quiera se lo que es eso- dijo arrastrándose con el saco de dormir un poco más cerca del fuego, pero aun algo desconfiado del forastero

-pues ya lo sabes-

El silencio se hizo de nuevo durante algunos segundos más, hasta que Courier se levantó y fue a la entrada de la pequeña caverna para ver la tormenta, se apoyó contra la pared y se puso a ver la inmensa nube de arena…

-¿dónde estoy?- se preguntaron el uno al otro, de nuevo a la vez

-¿disculpa?- dijo el pony extrañado

-jejeje… oh, yo primero por favor- dijo Courier fingiendo entusiasmo –estamos refugiados en una cueva, en alguna parte de un desierto, situado al sur de algún sitio, que seguro que no es Green Valley-

-en pocas palabras también estas perdido- dijo Braeburn sin demasiado ánimo

-¡vamos no seas tan pesimista!- le respondió Courier intentando animarle –yo no lo llamo perderse, yo lo llamo… explorar, explorar sin darte cuenta de que estas explorando y acabar encontrando algún lugar nuevo y totalmente desconocido, usualmente lleno de peligros mortales, trampas y cosas por el estilo-

-¿y a dónde ibas?- le preguntó Braeburn con algo más de confianza

-iba a México, pasando por la frontera de Arizona, en concreto la zona de Green Valley- le dijo sin demasiadas ganas al pony

-¿México, Arizona… Green Valley? Siento decírtelo compadre, pero no me suenan de nada esos sitios y lo único verde que hay aquí son los cactus-

-bueno, no es que sea en la actualidad un lugar muy verde, pero… si, ya me he fijado, así que… ¿dónde estamos?- dijo volteándose mirando de nuevo al semental a los ojos

-en Mild West, en algún punto entre Appleloosa y Tierras de los Búfalo-le respondió Braeburn como si debiera saberlo –¿cuánto te has alejado de tu trayecto?-

-pues…- dijo Courier rascándose de nuevo el cuello –¿te suena de algo un lugar conocido como "el Yermo" o un país llamado América?-

-no, lo siento- dijo Braeburn cruzando sus patas delanteras y apoyando su cabeza en ellas –no hay ningún lugar con esos nombres por aquí-

-jejeje… no sé porque no me lo esperaba- dijo Courier mirando de nuevo a la tormenta -¿y tú adonde te dirigías?-

-a las Tierras de los Búfalos- dijo mirando concentrado el baile de las llamas el semental –mi pueblo ha tenido… "problemas" hace poco sabes, y la tribu búfalo es el lugar más cercano que hay a pata, quería llegar cuanto antes y no tuve cuidado-

-debiste esperar al amanecer- le comento Courier

-salí cuando pude- dijo Braeburn aun mirando el fuego

El silencio se hizo una vez más, Braeburn contemplando el fuego, y Courier la desproporcionada corriente de aire arrastrando la arena de medio desierto…

-¿cómo he acabado aquí?- se preguntaron ambos en alto coincidiendo una vez más, Courier no pudo evitar reírse

-¡¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?!- le dijo Braeburn molesto y algo enfadado

Courier que no comprendía muy bien el porqué de su reacción, se dio la vuelta, y le miró con la cabeza inclinada a un lado mostrando su perplejidad…

-¡¿y podrías quitarte esa mascara también por favor?! Me pone algo incómodo y es algo perturbadora además- le dijo el semental algo más calmado y evitando mirarle a los ojos rojos de la mascara

-tienes razón- le dijo Courier retirándose la máscara de gas –perdona, supongo que debería sentarme y estarme quietecito-

Courier se volvió a sentar enfrente de la fogata mostrando su rostro, era el rostro de una persona de treinta y muchos, con una barba castaña poblada ya algo descuidada, como su cabello, tenía un hocico muy pequeño y los ojos verdes, además de una pequeña cicatriz en la sien derecha, oculta por su flequillo alborotado

-por la fuerza de la tormenta, yo diría que tardará más que un par de horas en parar, podría estar así toda la noche- le comentó a Braeburn

-¡¿toda la noche?!- dijo el pony incrédulo -¡no, no, no, no… tengo que irme, debo llegar al poblado cuanto antes!-

-estas bromeando verdad, no puedes ni levantarte- le dijo Courier calentándose en el fuego

-me voy…- dijo Braeburn con determinación, poniéndose lentamente en pie –y no intentes detenerme-

-adelante tú mismo- le dijo indicando con la mano la entrada de la cueva –no te detendré, pero antes de irte deberías saber que no pienso volver ahí fuera a por ti-

-¡pues bien!- dijo el semental serio y dirigiéndose con pasó tembloroso a la salida -gracias por salvarme, pero ya puedo caminar, y mi obligación es la de ir al poblado y volver cuanto antes a Appleloosa-

-de acuerdo, que te vaya bien- dijo el bípedo calentando sus manos en la fogata

Con un andar lento y torpe, Braeburn se dirigió a la salida, dispuesto a retomar su camino…

-¡coyotes!-

-¿cómo?- dijo Braeburn aun dirigiéndose a la salida y sin dar la vuelta

-¿oh, sigues ahí? Nada solo pensaba en voz alta quien devoraría antes tus restos ahí fuera, si los coyotes o los buitres, creo que los coyotes, a ellos les gusta más la carne fresca, a los buitres sin embargo les va más la carroña, con un cuerpo casi en los huesos ya se contentan, sin duda alguna los coyotes serían los primeros, en cuanto a la pregunta de ¿cómo morirías? Uhm… No lo tengo aún muy claro, devorado, deshidratado, enterrado vivo, es de noche aun, quizá de hipotermia… - Braeburn tragó en seco ante esa visión tan negativa, y tan acertada

-todo eso ya lo sé- dijo detenido su torpe avance, cabizbajo y con sus orejas caídas–pero tengo que hacerlo, hay gente que depende de mí, que me necesita…-

-vivo- corrigió el humano al pony –te necesitan, vivo, si mueres, no podrás ayudar a nadie, y si sales será lo que pasara, morirás, el desierto te tragará, jamás se volverá a saber nada de ti, la historia te olvidara, y tus huesos se convertirán en un recordatorio para todos los temerarios que quieran hacer una idiotez por el estilo a la que tú vas a hacer-

-pensaba que habías dicho que no me detendrías- dijo Braeburn girándose y mirando al bípedo aun sentado en la fogata

-no te estoy deteniendo, solo te expongo un punto de vista- dijo encogiéndose de hombros el humano –además yo me refería a algo más físico cuando te dije eso de no detenerte, y como puedes ver ni me he levantado siquiera-

-pero… tengo que irme, tengo que hacerlo-

-nadie te ha dicho que no lo hagas- dijo Courier masajeándose con dos dedos el entrecejo –solo digo: que esperes hasta que amaine la tormenta, que esperes hasta que amanezca, que esperes hasta haber repuesto fuerzas en un lugar seguro… después de eso podrás remprender tu viaje; y sabes que, tendrás ayuda extra, iré contigo-

-¿por qué vendrías tú conmigo?- dijo Braeburn extrañado

-has dicho que depende gente de ti, estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por ello, por ellos, eso… o es muy estúpido, o muy noble, y puesto que no te has ido todavía y estas aquí escuchándome, supongo que es más lo segundo que lo primero, además, en tu estado si quieres salir cuando amaine la tormenta necesitaras ayuda, es muy probable que te caigas un par de veces, el golpe que te ha dado el desierto antes no se cura con un par de horas de sueño, y algo de comida enlatada, créeme, lo sé por experiencia; además, no quiero que le pase nada a mi primer conocido en este sitio donde he ido a parar, te acompañaré al poblado búfalo encantado, por supuesto, si eso es lo que quieres-

Braeburn se paró un momento a analizar más detenidamente a Courier, parecía alguien con bastante experiencia, que sabía lo que hacía, se preocupa por los demás, se preocupó por él, a pesar de ni siquiera ser de su misma especie, sin conocerle de nada y sin haber visto un pony en su vida; vale, muy bien, eso último era extraño, ¿pero que en él no lo era? Estaba decidido…

-gracias- dijo Braeburn dirigiéndose de nuevo al saco de dormir –no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda-

-pues decidido- le dijo Courier dedicándole una sonrisa –cuando salga el sol, nos dirigiremos al poblado, ahora descansemos, y hablemos de que "problemas" tiene tu pueblo-

-ya que te he metido en esto me parece justo, pero antes… ¿no dijiste algo sobre comida enlatada?- le preguntó Braeburn algo avergonzado y con su estómago gruñendo

**último capítulo que subiré este año, mi manera de despedirme de vosotros hasta el año que viene, gracias por leerme**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap-10 Conociéndonos un poco mejor

Fue un momento algo incómodo para ambos, ya que Braeburn casi se desmaya al descubrir los gustos culinarios tan variados que tienen los humanos, y aparte de eso, la impresión que le dio esa comida procesada al principio no fue demasiado buena, las latas estaban un poco oxidadas y las cajas en las que venían estaban algo descoloridas, al cogerlas incluso parecía que se iban a volver polvo, pero a pesar de ese deplorable aspecto la comida estaba bien conservada y sabía bastante bien…

-esto no está mal- dijo Braeburn llevándose algunas bombas de azúcar a la boca –no es como la comida casera local, pero está bien-

-déjame adivinar- dijo Courier recostado de lado en el suelo comiendo, para disgusto de Braeburn, algo de carne en lata

–¿La especialidad local tiene algo que ver con las manzanas?- dijo señalando la cutie Mark del semental

-jejeje si, por algo se llama Appleloosa- dijo Braeburn comiéndose las últimas bombas de azúcar de la caja –somos un pueblo creado alrededor de un oasis en mitad del desierto que convertimos en un huerto de manzanas trayendo manzanos desde nuestras granjas de Equestria, casi la mitad de los habitantes del pueblo son de la familia Apple-

-¿todos se dedican a las manzanas, no cultiváis otras cosas?- preguntó extrañado Courier

-eeeeexacto, es un gran huerto de manzanas, única y exclusivamente- dijo orgulloso Braeburn

-¿y las demás cosas que necesita un pueblo, qué ocurre con ellas?- preguntó el humano curioso

-no todos los ponies que hay en el pueblo se dedican al cultivo, algunos tienen comercios, como la cantina, la casa del médico, la sala de juegos, el almacén de suministros… y además, las manzanas son uno de los principales componentes de la dieta equina, y al tener tantas, las vendemos o cambiamos por lo que necesitamos a otros pueblos-

-pensaba que el único pueblo que había más cerca era una tribu compuesta por búfalos-

-¿no se te escapa una verdad socio? a los búfalos también les gustan las manzanas, pero hay más pueblos; lo malo es que hay que usar el tren para llegar a ellos, y actualmente el tren no es una opción- dijo eso último algo cabizbajo el semental

-¿los problemas que me mencionaste?- el semental solo asintió

-¿qué ocurrió?- dijo el mensajero dejando a un lado la lata de comida, ya vacía, y sentándose recto con las piernas cruzadas

-hace una semana, llegaron unos grifos del norte e incomunicaron el pueblo, se apostaron en los caminos y cortaron las vías del tren cerrando su paso, nos prohibieron salir de Appleloosa, y se llevaron casi toda la comida que teníamos con ellos, algunos intentaron hacerles frente y…- unas lágrimas surgieron de los verdes ojos del semental –no acabaron demasiado bien, durante este tiempo hemos enviado a cuatro ponies más en busca de ayuda, nos iban dejando sus cadáveres frente la estación de tren según les iban encontrando para que todos los viéramos, y cuando enviamos al cuarto… y no le encontraron, el desierto se encargó de él, nos trajeron su cuerpo… completamente deshidratado, ese día… como castigo… ellos, ellos…-

Braeburn se derrumbó por completo en un mar de lágrimas sobre el viejo saco de dormir de Courier.

Courier se levantó y se puso de rodillas al lado del pony, pero antes de poder decirle nada este se le abalanzo encía y le abrazo muy fuerte mientras le empapaba con sus lágrimas, Courier aun algo conmocionado le correspondió el abrazo y trató de consolarle.

-ellos… ellos… volvieron, se colaron en nuestras casa, y nos robaron todo lo que nos quedaba, dinero, joyas, cualquier cosa que tuviera valor, muchos ya no aguantaron más y estallaron, atacaron a los grifos, pero solo consiguieron que les mataran- dijo el semental entre balbuceos y llantos

-vamos, ya está, ya pasó- dijo frotando la espalda del semental con sus manos consolándolo

-no, no esta y no pasó, aún sigue pasando, por eso me fui a pedir ayuda, por eso quiero darme prisa- dijo algo más calmado Braeburn

-descuida, ahora me tienes a mi dentro de todo esto- dijo separándose del pony y sentándose a su lado –déjame mostrarte algo-

El humano se remango la manga izquierda de su guardapolvos dejando ver un brazalete, era de un color verde oliva oscuro, tenía una gran pantalla de cristal que ocupaba casi toda la parte delantera del brazalete, debajo de ella se encontraban tres botones naranjas con los nombres STATS, ITEMS, DATA, el botón STATS estaba iluminado, y a la izquierda de la pantalla se encontraban en la esquina inferior un regulador de cinco posiciones, y un medidor de algún tipo en la superior, la pantalla estaba iluminada con una luz naranja, y se podían ver en ella una serie de números, porcentajes y letras, cosas que para Braeburn no tenían sentido, parecían las pulsaciones y el estado físico de Courier…

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó Braeburn confuso

-esto es un Pipboy, para ser más exactos un modelo 3000, y es lo que nos ayudara a llegar al poblado búfalo- le dijo el humano sonriéndole

-¿cómo?-

-este pequeño y maravilloso pedazo de tecnología de la preguerra tiene muchas funciones, entre ellas, un medidor cardiaco, un calendario, reloj, contador Geiger, organizador de inventario, V.A.T.S., una radio, una grabadora, pero por encima de todo ello tiene…-

Courier presiono el botón DATA y giró el regulador, mostrándole lo que parecía…

-¿un mapa?- dijo Braeburn sorprendido

-un dispositivo geo cartógrafo que analiza los alrededores, los escanea y me proporciona un mapa exacto y actualizado de haya donde quiera que vaya- dijo orgulloso Courier de su juguetito electrónico

-un mapa… tengo un mapa, ¡tengo un mapa! ¡Tengo un maldito mapa!- dijo Braeburn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja incrédulo ante lo que estaba viendo

-¡gracias, muchas gracias!- dijo el semental una y otra vez mientras se lanza contra el humano y la apretaba entre sus patas

-de nada, pero que corra un poco el aire amigo- dijo Courier un poco incomodo

-lo… lo siento- dijo Braeburn algo avergonzado por su comportamiento separándose de él

-como sea, eso no es todo- dijo Courier olvidando lo acontecido –desde que aparecí aquí el dispositivo ha estado escaneando todo este desierto y dándome un esquema aproximado de una vista aérea de la región-

Courier puso frente los ojos del equino el Pipboy de nuevo, giró un ruletita pegada a la izquierda de la pantalla, y le volvió a mostrar el mapa, solo que ahora más alejado dejando ver no solo los alrededores de la cueva si no lo que había unos cuantos kilómetros más a la redonda…

-esta flecha naranja somos nosotros- dijo el mensajero señalando la marca de la pantalla con su dedo índice –aquí la cueva en la que estamos, esta es la explanada donde nos encontramos, y aquí he encontrado unos grupos de edificios que podrían ser asentamientos… ¿te suenan de algo?-

-¡si!- dijo Braeburn aun presa de la emoción -¡este de aquí, el más cercano a nosotros, es él poblado de los búfalos, y el otro grupo de edificios, el que está más lejos, debe de ser Appleloosa, si, reconozco la organización de los edificios, sin ninguna duda es Appleloosa!-

-pues ya tenemos un destino marcado en el mapa- dijo mientras ponía unas etiquetas de identificación en las localizaciones dadas por el semental

"Tierras de los Búfalos: Poblado búfalo"

"Appleloosa"

"Pequeña cueva solitaria"

-¿así es como os orientáis de dónde tú vienes?- le preguntó curioso el semental mientras le veía marcar los tres puntos del mapa

-si tienes un Pipboy si, si no tienes las viejas señales en las carreteras y caminos, además de los amarillentos y carcomidos mapas- le respondió el humano mientras avivaba las llamas de la hoguera con un palo, dejando de lado el brazalete electrónico –pero por favor, sigue, dime cómo es tu mundo-

Braeburn le habló de las princesas, de cómo el sol y a luna eran movidos por ellas, de la sociedad de Equestria, le contó cosas de las demás partes del reino, y de los reinos que la rodeaban, no era un pony de mundo, o que devorase libros de viajes y aventuras, así que no pudo contarle demasiado; le contó también que el reino no era solo el árido desierto en el que se encontraban, sino que en su gran parte era un hermoso vergel verde, radiante y fértil, Courier también pareció muy interesado en la cultura ecuestre, por desgracia para él, Braeburn no sabía demasiado de historia antigua…

Al pony vaquero todo esto le resultó algo bastante gracioso, parecía un tipo duro, actuaba como un tipo duro, vestía como un tipo duro, pero era alguien muy simpático y con el que fácilmente se podía hablar y mantener una conversación, y además tenía una gran e insaciable curiosidad, digna de un potrillo de primaria que ansía saberlo todo sobre todo en su primer día de clase…

-Entonces Equestria lo reinan dos hermanas alicornio desde hace mil años, año más año menos- dijo Courier asegurándose de haberlo cogido todo al vuelo, él semental se limitó a asentirle –la Princesa Celestia mueve el sol, y la Princesa Luna mueve la luna, pero hace mil años se enfadaron, entraron en conflicto y la Princesa Luna fue desterrada a su astro, pero no como ella, sino como Nightmare Moon… y recientemente se reconciliaron-

-luego, aparte de otras especies como búfalos, caballos, minotauros, grifos… hay tres clases de ponies: los terrestres o ponies a secas, que se caracterizan por su gran habilidad con la tierra y la mecánica, y que de las tres clases son los que mayor resistencia y fuerza poseen por nacimiento; los pegasos que pueden volar y controlar el clima, además de caminar por las nubes; y los unicornios, que son como los terrestres pero con capacidad de canalizar… magia… en serio… ¡¿magia?!- El rostro de Courier se ilumino y no pudo parar de reír

-así es, y no te olvides de los alicornios que poseen todo lo de las tres anteriores razas- le recordó el semental al humano

-joder… magia…- dijo entre risas como pudo

-¿oye, estas bien amigo?- dijo Braeburn preocupado por el repentino ataque de risa de su salvador

-si, si estoy bien, es solo que… magia, joder… ¡qué día más loco!- dijo parando de reír, pero aun con una inmensa sonría en su rostro, y alguna que otra carcajada inoportuna –en mi mundo, la magia no existe (creo) y las otras cinco virtudes de las que me has hablado, muchas veces brillan por su ausencia, no digo que no haya gente buena, es solo que, es muy difícil encontrar a alguien que pueda ser llamado "portador de algún elemento"-

Braeburn le miró algo preocupado, ese no parecía un buen motivo por el que sonreír y mucho menos reír, Courier notó su preocupación e intento sacarle una sonrisa…

-pequeños hombrecillos que nos observan desde las estrellas, extraños que te ayudan y desaparecen con un parpadeo o que viajan en cabinas azules de policía, supermutantes que debaten sobre temas filosóficos en viejos museos, escuelas, y academias, ciborgs, hombres topo, necrófagos con bigote, ciudades malditas… esto ya era lo que me faltaba por oír- dijo Courier alzando sus brazos para darse énfasis -¡y ver!-

-tú mundo parece también un lugar bastante curioso- dijo Braeburn acomodándose mejor en el saco de dormir cedido por el humano -¿Por qué no me cuentas ahora un poco de él?-

-como quieras, pero te advierto de que no es un cuento de hadas- dijo Courier antes de contarle su historia

Le habló de la gran guerra que hizo al mundo arder en el fuego atómico, en la anarquía en la que se sumió la Tierra, de las diversas facciones que habían surgido y que intentaban imponerse al yermo, le habló de los saqueadores, de los bandidos, de los supermutantes, de los necrófagos, de los mercenarios sin escrúpulos, de la Hermandad del Acero y el Enclave, de la Comunidad, de los esclavistas, de la legión de Cesar, de la Republica de Nueva California, de los Seguidores del Apocalipsis… de cómo la gente se organizaba en asentamientos o iban de un lugar para otro sin ningún rumbo, de la carencia de leyes o autoridades…

-eso es horrible- dijo Braeburn incrédulo –¿cómo podéis haceros eso a vosotros mismos?-

-con tiempo y muchas armas- le respondió el mensajero pegando un trago de una botella de cristal que sacó de dentro de su guardapolvos

-no puedo comprenderlo, os matáis los unos a los otros por… ¿lo que sea?-

-así es: dinero, armas, munición, comida, ropa, medicinas, drogas variadas… personas-

-lo siento mucho- dijo Braeburn compadeciéndose de su salvador

-no todo es tan malo- dijo con un ligera sonrisa Courier –hace diez años todo era mucho peor, ahora las cosas han empezado a mejorar: hay menos saqueadores, no dejan de surgir abolicionistas, los supermutantes son en su mayoría pacíficos y sociables, la república anexionó más terreno en la costa oeste, trata de llevar las viejas leyes a ellos y se ha vuelto más flexible gracias a la política del actual presidente Jack Fontaine, la hermandad del acero empezó a hacer algo más que matarse a pajas mirando armas de energía y empezaron a ayudar a la gente corriente y a darle más recursos al Elder Lyons en la costa este, hace más de cinco años que no se sabe nada del Enclave y casi otros cinco años de la Legión, las tribus dejan tranquilos a los pueblos y viceversa, el comercio está en su mejor momento, y gracias a asentamientos como Megatón, Vault-City y New Vegas la humanidad ha comenzado a hacer algo más que robarse, apuñalarse y dispararse a si misma-

-pero parece bastante peligroso aun adentrarse en el yermo- observo Braeburn

-sí, lo sigue siendo, pero al menos la gente empieza a tener esperanzas en cosas que se pueden llegar a cumplir y no solo en estúpidas fantasías irrealizables- dijo Courier bebiendo otro trago de su botella y ofreciéndosela a Braeburn

-gracias- dijo el semental

Braeburn pegó confiado un buen tragó del líquido, y sintió como sus entrañas le ardían, su garganta se derretía y su lengua sangraba, sus pupilas se redujeron a poco más que dos puntos negros y escupió en el suelo el líquido que aún no había tragado mientras una inmensa e incontrolable tos le impedía articular palabra, Courier solo pudo caer al suelo y empezar a reírse a carcajadas

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-Pero… COF COF COOOF per… COF COF COF COF p… COF COOOF COF COF pero por todas las manzanas de Equestria COF COF ¡¿qué era eso?!- preguntó cómo pudo el ponie vaquero con una voz lastimosa y seca

-¡Vodka!- le respondió el mensajero aun riéndose a más no poder

-¡¿vo-que?! ¡Estaba asqueroso!- dijo Braeburn aun con un poco de tos y su voz algo quejumbrosa –¡¿todos en el yermo bebéis eso?! Los de tu mundo estáis locos-

-¡doy fe de eso hombrecito!- dijo Courier aun riéndose

Cuando Braeburn se quiso dar cuenta Courier le había contagiado su risa y tampoco podía para de reír, y mientras reía reparó en que ese líquido tan corrosivo no estaba tan mal, al menos le había quitado el frío que la hoguera y el saco de dormir no le habían quitado, se estaba riendo por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo y una vocecita en su cabeza le decía, "Tranquilo Burnse, todo va a salir bien"

-no pienso volver a beber nada que me ofrezcas- le dijo Braeburn aun con una sonrisa en su cara

-a ver si es cierto- le retó el mensajero –deberías intentar dormir algo-

-pero…-

-te avisaré cuando la tormenta amaine y salga el sol, te lo prometo- dijo el humano cortando al semental

Braeburn se tapó del todo con el saco de dormir y se puso su sombrero sobre su cabeza algo inclinado para taparse los ojos, cuál fue su sorpresa al ponerse el sombrero vaquero, cuando este se escurrió y le tapo media cara…

-¡¿eh, pero que ha pasado aquí?!- dijo Braeburn levantando el desproporcionado sombrero para poder ver algo

-pasa, que ese es el mío- le comentó Courier con un sombrero en su cabeza que le venía tan justo que solo pudo posarlo sobre su coronilla

Se rieron un poco más, se intercambiaron los sombreros y al rato de hablar un algo más Braeburn se quedó dormido en el saco de dormir, mientras que Courier permaneció despierto, sentado en el suelo y apoyando su espalda contra la pared de la cueva, analizando en su cabeza todo lo que había pasado, meditando sobre lo que le había contado Braeburn…

-un mundo idílico, pacifico la mayor parte de su tiempo, verde y fértil…- esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, Courier sentía que debía observar este mundo y descubrir sus secretos, descubrir como lo habían conseguido, como habían triunfado haya donde ellos había perdido tanto, ayudaría al pony con los problemas que tenía su gente y luego le pediría ayuda para desplazarse por Equestria, y probablemente por los demás reinos, puede que hasta le propusiera acompañarle, hacía tanto tiempo que se encontraba solo; no le malentendáis, le gustaba estar solo, pero echaba de menos a alguien quejándose todo el camino o que le dijera que estaba loco y era un suicida en potencia… Courier dejó eso de lado y continuó meditando y analizando toda la información proporcionada por Braeburn, parecía que las princesas a pesar de llevar mil años calentando el trono eran amadas, respetadas, y queridas por sus súbditos, y por lo demás parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo, ellas se preocupaban por sus ciudadanos, no estaban corrompidas por el poder, no eran corruptas, no eran unas tiranas...

-estaría bien hablar en persona con Celestia o Luna, pero que muy bien- pensó en voz alta el humano

Se acomodó mejor contra la pared, inclino su sombrero como hizo Braeburn antes e intento descansar un poco, lo más probable era que no se durmiera, pero al menos reposaría y no malgastaría fuerzas…

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en la cara de Courier mientras seguía recordando y repasando las cosas que le dijo el pony vaquero

-Night-MARE Moon… Night M-A-R-E, mare… ¿en serio?-


End file.
